


彼岸的骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团  第一世界 原初世界骑士组存活ifSummary：本故事涉及到第一世界和原初世界的两对镜像。为了区分，阿代尔在第一世界的镜像会以私设的名字“阿弥尔夏尔（含义一：朋友，含义二：热爱+苍穹）”出现，与阿代尔斐尔（兄弟，贵族＋光辉）对应。
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan & Janlenoux de Courcillant





	1. Chapter 1

时针又走了一格，咔哒一声，再过一小时，天就要亮了。

阿弥尔夏尔仰面躺在沙发上，窗外的树影覆盖着他只着睡袍的身影，好像一张落满灰尘的薄羊毛毯。扶手当作枕头显然过高，但他不想在主人回来前擅自躺上那张床，尽管他曾无数次在那散发着薄荷与浆果气味的床榻上迎来黎明。

这是贾维斯的房间，而他是来表答歉意与示好的，如果被主人回来看到他毫无顾忌地横在自己的床上睡觉，需要说抱歉的事情恐怕又要增多。

阿弥尔夏尔揉了揉因睡眠的缺失而感到疼痛的脑袋，惩罚式地咬紧下唇，如果不是那日得意忘形，口无遮拦，如今他也无需这么忐忑地在这沙发上扎根等待好友归来。

前几日贾维斯写了一首新歌，赞美雷克兰德广袤的森林原野与波浪温柔的河流与湖泊，还有某位生活在这里的美丽而勇敢的骑士，言辞雅致华丽，旋律悠扬高昂，歌声缠绵不绝，仿佛是要唱到几个世纪之后——那是诗人写给既是好友也是恋人的阿弥尔夏尔爵士的歌。

“你觉得怎么样，阿弥尔？”曲毕唱罢后，贾维斯谦逊地问，夏季盛开的紫藤花在他的身后摇曳，蜜蜂嗡嗡地盘旋在他的头顶，跳着“8”字形的圆圈舞，像是将那头用玫瑰花水洗过的长发当作了蜜源，“有什么需要改进的地方吗？”

阿弥尔夏尔依靠着铺满爬山虎的绿墙，把玩着方才信手摘下的一朵紫罗兰，一颗一颗地弹掉叶片上的水珠，他扬起满脸的微笑说，“这是首动听的歌，当你唱起来时，我几乎能看见天堂的门扉对我敞开，在那背后是洁白的贝壳喷泉，水花叮咚，清脆作响，乘着掠过浪花的微风，将凉爽欢乐的春天注入我的脑海。这就是它带给我的感受，贾维斯，你写得真是太棒了！”

如果话语在这里打住，那之后的一切都不会发生。只可惜说出去的话，就如同射出去的利箭，覆水难收。

“美中不足的是，”阿弥尔夏尔望着那双既属于友人又属于爱人的紫色眼睛，他的心完全沉溺在那片柔和的波光里，变得无比真诚，又过分坦白，于是他毫不委婉地说了，“你把我描绘得好像琉璃与大理石，外表美丽非凡，可一碰就会破碎，而我不认为自己有这么脆弱。我和你一样，贾维斯，是名骑士，雷克兰德的守卫者，不是湖畔宫殿里收藏的漂亮摆设。”

“可我想要表达的，并不是那个意思。”贾维斯连忙解释道，微微皱起眉头，看起来有些急了，“你当然是雷克兰德最优秀的骑士，论剑术，除了蒙神祝福的陛下，还有总骑士长因瑟兰大人，谁也无法与你相提并论，若论战斗时的姿态，恐怕只有传说中的仙子与妖精才有资格与你阿弥尔媲美，你握剑将的样子永远优雅得仿佛正要赶赴一场舞会，而不像置身于危险的战场中央……”

阿弥尔夏尔叹了口气，无奈地摇着头，他不是爱听漂亮话的人，却总是在贾维斯深邃的双眸里举手投降。

好吧，真拿你没有办法。他想表达的是这个含义，可贾维斯似乎不是这么理解的。

“……那，我再好好推敲一下，也许换几个词会更好一些。”贾维斯低下头，错过了阿弥尔夏尔投过来的深情目光，“但……琉璃与大理石并不是软弱的象征，琉璃的晶莹剔透是烈火中千锤百炼的结果，而大理石，在不见天日的千万年时光中隐忍等待，才最终变得洁白，或是披上美丽的外袍，人类中但凡能拥有这些特质的，哪怕没有流芳百世，也是当世英雄，所以……总之……”

话音结束在这里，因为阿弥尔夏尔吻了他。

随后他们就到湖边去了。划船是阿弥尔夏尔的主意，这样他就可以将头枕在贾维斯的膝盖上，听他的诗人讲从雷克兰德各地收集来的精怪传说与稀奇故事。湖面宽广，一览无遗，不用担心树丛后窥探的眼睛，也不用提防墙壁后竖起的耳朵，不管他们所做的事和所说的话是如何逾越战友的身份，也没人能将他们的秘密偷走，变成攻击与伤害他们的武器。

回忆起来，那不过是个普通的幸福午后，除了傍晚时分突降的雷雨，赶得他们像淋湿的鸭子那样仓惶逃回城堡。随后贾维斯被王叫去，似乎有什么吩咐，阿弥尔夏尔则回到房间，美美地洗了个热水澡。

应该就是从那时起，贾维斯眼里的情绪就变得难以捉摸，他不再唱写给阿弥尔夏尔的情歌，不管是那一首还是别的，也越来越吝啬与阿弥尔夏尔分享他的闲暇时间，有时甚至一消失就是一整天，被问及时永远回答说是在湖对岸的森林里寻找灵感。

起初阿弥尔夏尔并没有特别在意，哪怕是最亲密无间的伙伴，也该留些空间给对方，他们的爱与友谊固然甜如蜂蜜，久泡在里面也需要浮上来呼吸，以免双双在过量的依恋里窒息而亡。但菲尼贝特，那个爱恶作剧的枪骑士，某日晨间用餐时不经意说到贾维斯近日看起来精神不佳，就像是夜里太过劳累了一样，言语间颇有玩味调侃之意。阿弥尔夏尔嗔怒地维护友人，解释说那是为王恪尽职守的缘故——他们可不像某位大贵族出生的纨绔爵爷与他身边的枪骑士那样不知羞耻，恨不得整个雷克兰德都知道他们是火热的一对。但他随即意识到，自从那天下午躲在树荫里的一吻后，他与贾维斯已经很久没亲热过了。

一定是那首歌的缘故，没有别的解释了。他不该对贾维斯的作品给出那样的评价，那首歌是写给自己的表白，而他泼出去的冷水，就像是无情残忍的拒绝。一定是那天的太阳明媚过了头，日芒扎进他的脑子里搅碎了思考，才令他说出这样锋利刺耳的话。

贾维斯不是小心眼的人，这点事情不至于令他生气，但他一定感到了失望，对那首没有赢得回应的歌，对不解风情的自己……

望着天花板上的吊灯，阿弥尔夏尔打了又一个呵欠，上下眼皮碰在一起，如同久别重逢的恋人，缠绵得难舍难分，但他还是努力睁开了。远山的轮廓在窗外朦朦胧胧，形成一道深灰色，太阳已经在湖那边，即将升起来。

预示着白昼将至的第一抹光线冲淡了地平线上的星辰，等待令阿米尔夏尔充满了疑惑与忐忑，还有一种无法确定缘由的不安。

贾维斯今的执勤是从傍晚开始的，按理说应该在睡前交班，然后回到自己的房间休息。六小时前他就该自由了，哪怕中途去吃了顿宵夜，最晚也也能在午夜前回来，可眼下天都要亮了，房间门却依然没有打开。

也许王有特别的任务委派贾维斯执行，他是骑士团里唯一的弓箭手，也是最优秀的密探与伏击者，只有他能在黑暗里像幽灵一样悄声无息地潜行，如同无边的夜色海洋里滋生出的一片不起眼却致命的浪花。

阿弥尔夏尔往了眼窗外，天边的云层已经显现出轮廓。仆人们很快就要起来打扫走廊，要是被人看见他穿着睡衣从贾维斯的房间走出去，那可是相当有失体面的事情。

又一个呵欠后，阿弥尔夏尔坐直身体，深呼吸几次，站起身，抚平衣服上的褶皱。他绕过沙发旁的茶几，踩着床下露出的那截地毯，走到悬挂着香草与干花的那面墙边。书桌静静地蛰伏在墙壁的影子里，桌面左边堆放着还未装订的曲谱，只能看到最上面那张，红笔在音符上圈出了几处，正中是两三张稿纸，布满删除与修改的痕迹，有的地方涂抹过太多次，纸张都划破了。

阿弥尔夏尔将身体放安在椅子上，想象贾维斯夜里坐在这里书写的情景，晚风透过窗帘拂面而来，仿佛夹杂着笔尖摩擦纸面的沙沙声。那些优美的音符、流畅的旋律、华丽的文字、或沉重或轻叹的韵脚……就是这样写出来的。贾维斯是诗词与音乐的魔术师，灵感就是他手里看不见的丝线，将尘世最美好的一切从那双浆紫色的眼睛里牵引出来。

那个人是如此真切而热忱地用深情的歌谣表达着爱意，可他那幼稚而任性的情人却随口否定了他的真心与热情。

阿弥尔夏尔不忍破坏桌面的摆设，他让那些纸留在原处，只从盒子里抽出羽毛笔，又拧开墨水瓶，摊开随身携带的，绣着家徽与名字的手绢。

对不起。他在心里说，墨迹在纸上留下隽细的一行：“什么时候再为我唱一支歌吧？”

他将最后一个字母的收笔拖成了一颗心。

天边已经泛出浅白色的光亮，月亮的余辉与太阳的初芒在逐渐变浅的蓝宝石色天空交融。阿米尔夏尔等待手绢上的墨迹干透，将这块白色的丝绸折成一朵百合的形状，插在贾维斯床头堆叠的一对枕头中间。


	2. Chapter 2

阿弥尔夏尔在镜子前度过了夜晚所剩的最后时光。他仔细地将头发梳理整齐，确保每一个金色的卷曲都保持最完美的角度，抹上薄荷香味的发蜡——那是贾维斯喜欢的味道，他又从衣柜里找出那件绣着百合花的衬衣，那天下午在院子里乘凉时，他就是穿着这件衣服听贾维斯唱歌的。

他满怀期待地走进举杯之间，贾维斯已经先于他就坐，铺好了餐巾，正往切好的面包上涂抹淡味的黄油。风吹过诗人垂在脸侧的长发时，送来青草与柠檬的气味，微湿的发梢在他的前襟浸出块不规则的水渍，半透明的布料下隐隐显露出皮肤健康的色泽，一定是刚洗过澡。

“早上好，贾维斯。”阿弥尔夏尔十分自然地走到好友身边，所有的人都早已到了，这个空位理所当然是给他留的。

“早，阿弥尔。”贾维斯停下刀叉，冲他点头，双目神色平淡，好似光滑冰冷的镜面。阿弥尔夏尔从中看到了自己的轮廓，却找不出那张手绢本该激起的涟漪。

也许贾维斯还没有来得及碰他的枕头。

“今天的天气不错——”阿弥尔夏尔想提议到湖边去渡过悠闲的下午，却不想昨夜积累的睡意突如其来，他没忍住打了个呵欠。

这动作就好像会传染一般，贾维斯也随之低下头，用手掌轻轻地掩面，眼睛用劲地眨了眨，睫毛染上湿润的水光。

“哟，”桌对面传来格利姆爵士放肆的笑声，“看来两位昨晚都休息得不怎么样啊？来，给大伙们说说，王到底给你们派了些什么任务，把你们累成这样？”

贾维斯别过头去，不理会他的挑衅。阿弥尔夏尔想要争辩，可心中理亏，又害怕格利姆再说些什么更令人脸红的话，嘴唇抖了抖，好半天也没出声。其余的人都当做没听见，埋头享用面前的早餐。

“该你知道的会告诉你，不该问的就别问。”因瑟兰表情严肃，骑士之间远超过战友的情谊是不被许可的，只出于对大局的考虑，且在王的授意下，他对此表示沉默，并不追究，前提是当事人懂得低调，别把那些见不得光的事端上大雅之堂，“你的教养应该多少教会过你，格利姆爵士，并不是所有的话题都适合充当早餐的佐料。”

“是是是，总骑士长阁下，我这就住嘴。”格利姆笑得一脸玩世不恭，看了眼阿弥尔夏尔烧红的脸，转头对坐在身边的菲尼贝特耳语了些什么，随后两个人都窃笑起来。

贾维斯看起来没受到什么影响，他很快吃完了自己的早餐，端着空餐盘从位子上起身。

阿弥尔夏尔坐在原处，将切好的鱼肉塞进嘴里。他很想跟贾维斯一道离开，但格利姆爵士的笑声是那么刺耳，使他放弃了这个念头。与那对桀骜不羁的浪荡子不同，他与贾维斯从未公开承认过恋人关系。他听着熟悉的脚步声穿过走廊，在不知道与谁的寒暄里稍作停留，随后渐行渐远，消失在夏季的风声里。

阿弥尔夏尔最后一个离开举杯之间。贾维斯应该回到卧室休息了，于是他也朝着自己的房间走去，想要在午餐到来前补个觉——谢天谢地，雷克兰德如今正处在和平年代，没有战争，在王英明的治理下，也鲜少出现反叛，除了仪式性的护卫工作外，骑士们的大部分时间全由自己支配——消失个半天并不妨事。

“阿弥尔夏尔爵士，”使他改变计划的是皮肤黝黑的白魔法师，沙里贝尔叫住了正朝卧室走去的骑士，看起来正为什么事情而恼火，“瞧你无所事事的样子，不如来帮人家一个忙？”

“乐意之至，沙里贝尔爵士，”阿弥尔夏尔礼貌地点头，他曾经跟随王在雷克兰德各地奔波，有时连续行军长达三日之久，一晚上不睡对他而言不算什么考验，“请问需要我做什么呢？”

“把这些草药送到湖对岸的驿站去，”沙里贝尔言简意赅地说，将手里包好的药草扔给阿弥尔夏尔，“本该由我亲自跑一趟的，可不巧，下午要监督新晋宫廷药剂师的考核，没工夫。”

阿弥尔夏尔掂了掂手里包裹的分量，不及一柄剑的一半，价值却珍贵非常，那是在宫殿的温室里用特殊的魔法浇灌出的草药粉末，整个雷克兰德国境只有这位白魔法师懂得培育它的方法。

事不宜迟。阿弥尔夏尔立即动身，他走到湖边，乘上等候在那的小船，船夫有些诧异，又有些高兴，他以为自己要服务的是沙里贝尔阁下，胆战心惊地等待着，来的是阿弥尔夏尔爵士当然更好。

船平稳地到了对岸。驿站的骑手早已等候在马厩里。阿弥尔夏尔将草药交给他，又叮嘱了几句路上小心，目送骏马在直道上疾驰而去。

任务完成得毫无悬念，甚至有些无聊，但经过这一折腾，阿弥尔夏尔睡意全无，他想起今天是赶集的日子，于是朝村子走去，想看看街市上有什么稀奇玩意。

“阿弥尔夏尔爵士，”一位行脚商恭敬地对他脱帽行礼，露出头顶上几棵稀疏的毛发，“前几日的手绢，不知用得可否合适？”

“手绢？”阿弥尔夏尔疑惑地问，他对面前的这张脸毫无印象，更不记得自己买过什么手绢。

“就是前几天的事情，”老头神秘地凑近，搓着他干瘪布满纹路的手掌，声音稍微压低，听起来就像是一只衰老的乌鸦在呜咽，“那时是晚上，深夜，天气很晴朗，月亮高悬，好一个良辰美景……你跟贾维斯爵士在森林里，就在那个悬崖附近的木屋前面，我刚巧从跟前路过，向你们讨了碗水喝，贾维斯爵士递了烤好的野鸡腿给我，作为对他慷慨的回报，我将来自遥远东方之国的刺绣手绢作为礼物赠予，但最终收下它的是你，你用它叠了朵百合，戴在自己的头发上，那丝绸洁白无瑕，与你的美貌真是太衬了！”

“你认错人了。”阿弥尔夏尔表示，一种本能升起的不妙预感笼罩在他的心头，像暴雨降临前的乌云一样越聚越沉，密集得令他感到呼吸凝滞。

“怎么会？您的美貌是如此闪耀，再眼拙的人也不会错认您散发的光芒，除非是完全彻底的睁眼瞎……”行脚商忽然想到了什么，了然地点头，满脸堆笑，眼角挤出来的褶子里写满了世故与圆滑，“您可以放心，在下不是多嘴的人，我只是斗胆地希望，这手绢能在雷克兰德广受欢迎，也不枉我千里迢迢从东方运来。”

“愿神明保佑你买卖兴隆。”阿弥尔夏尔敷衍地祝福，不想再听他说下去，“但不巧我有要事在身，改日再照顾你的生意吧，抱歉失陪了。”

行脚商人有些失望，嘴里却讨好地说着奉承话——阿弥尔夏尔爵士是雷克兰德的流行风向标，不论是香水还是胸针，只要能得到他的青睐，都会很快流行起来。

只可惜他的甜言蜜语，阿弥尔夏尔一个字也没听进去，森林里的木屋占据了骑士的整个脑海，在他的心里铺满可疑的幽深夜色。

森林里的那间木屋是贾维斯亲手搭建的，为了方便夜里在野外留宿。即便成为了荣誉加身的雷克兰德开国骑士，诗人仍保持着游吟生涯养成的捕猎习惯。

在那大半个月的时间里，阿弥尔夏尔一有空就跟着贾维斯到森林去。贾维斯寻了处干燥平整的空地，靠近悬崖的避风处，离河流又不算太远，取水方便，且地势足够高，无需担心春天凌汛后的洪水。

贾维斯精通一切在森林里生存所必须的技巧。阿弥尔夏尔看着好友将砍伐好的杉树晒干，熟稔地用绳索固定，又在中间浇上灰泥。他提出想要帮忙，却发现自己什么也干不了。为了避免好友因无事可做而尴尬，贾维斯把往树皮上涂抹松脂的活计交给了他。

他们在那小屋度过了许多个美好的夜晚，打猎只是其中最不足道的快乐来源。

在阿弥尔夏尔自小所受的教育里，对另一个男人的爱是肮脏而可耻的，尤其是当这种爱被付诸与赤裸裸的欲望时。正是这种来自尊严与道德的约束，使得阿弥尔夏尔无法在光天化日之下承认与贾维斯的关系，更让他难以在那神圣尔不容亵渎的宫殿里坦然与爱人享受云雨。可在人迹罕至的森林里就不同了，松海与白桦林为他们提供天然的屏障，山鸡与野猪也不会知道他们是谁，太阳与月亮洞察一切，却守口如瓶，吹过灌木的风也不会散播流言蜚语。只有在这里，在由他们亲手修筑的爱巢里，阿弥尔夏尔才能放肆而渴望地亲吻他深爱的诗人，并将身体里蕴藏的饱满而蓬勃的激情与之分享。

这是只属于他们的小屋。


	3. Chapter 3

木屋被森林浓重的暗影庇护着，透过茂密的树丛与枝杈悬挂的藤蔓，只能依稀看到屋顶露出的一段烟囱，像一根笔直指向蓝天的棕色手指，有两只白色的雀鸟停留在上面，把在早晨柔和的光线里梳理羽毛。

空地上残留着熄灭的篝火余烬，阿弥尔夏尔用脚踢了踢，木炭留下的灰尘很厚，泥土里散乱着锦鸡染血的华丽尾羽，用来席坐的圆木长凳边放着木制的水桶，里面盛放着没过木勺的干净清水，太阳还没有来得及将它湿润的边缘烤干。

橡木拼接而成的台阶上沾着几片新鲜的树叶，还有风带来的几片碎花瓣，一只甲虫在阿弥尔夏尔靠近时飞起来，除此之外没有多余的灰尘或不必要存在的碎屑，显然最近才被人仔细地清扫过。

阿弥尔夏尔走到门前，手指划过紧闭的铜锁，一阵闪回如雷电劈过他的脑海。上次他站在这里时，贾维斯正从身后抱住他亲吻，诗人火热的嘴唇在他脖颈的皮肤流连，弄得他浑身颤抖，几乎就要站立不住，他的手握着钥匙，却不听使唤，要爱人紧紧地握着才能找到锁孔的位置。所以这把锁的侧面布满刮痕，那是一次又一次狂喜与战栗留下的纪念。

咔哒一声脆响将他拉回现实。这次贾维斯不在身边，锁一下子就打开了。

随着金属叶片的夹角慢慢扩大，淡淡的香草味扑面而来。阿弥尔夏尔踏进室内，除潮用的香炉里余烟袅袅，白色的烟雾在尚未褪尽的晨霭中蜿蜒而上，透过窗户射进来的微薄光线里，细小的尘埃闪着金光。

在安静的四壁之内，阿弥尔夏尔听见了另一个人的呼吸，从卧室的门帘后传来，轻而均匀，宛如一只蝴蝶在扇动轻薄的翅膀。

阿弥尔夏尔轻步穿过门厅，掀开通往卧室的门帘。近日来困扰着他的愧疚以一种龙卷风般的势头转化为震惊。即使一路走来，他的心里早有所觉悟，可眼前的所见仍使他感到难以置信。

圆木搭成的床上躺着位美丽的年轻人，那张被朦胧的光映照得几乎透明的脸看起来与阿弥尔夏尔像得惊人，就像是特意照着他的模样雕刻而成的复制品，不论是脸颊流畅的线条，鼻梁柔和的弧度，头发漂亮的卷曲，还是眼睛与嘴唇精致的轮廓，全都与阿弥尔夏尔每日晨起更衣时在镜子里见到的那张脸相似得真假难辨。唯一的不同是那男孩的发色，相比阿弥尔夏尔满头香槟般的浅金，男孩的卷发多了一抹浅浅的玫瑰色调。

怨不得那商人会把他错看成我。阿弥尔夏尔倒吸了一口冷气。若不是母亲已经去世多年，父亲一直鳏居，他一定会立马修书回家，问他们是不是又给自己生了个弟弟。

跟贾维斯在森林里听风赏月的就是这个孩子吧。阿弥尔夏尔的目光落在床边折好的白色手绢上，那朵丝绸做成的百合仍保持着紧致的花形，看起来竟与他在夜尽时分留在贾维斯床头的那枚一模一样，略微凹陷的花心，间隔交错的花瓣，刻意收紧以便安放的根部，就连褶皱都是依照同一种方法曲折而成，就仿佛是一根花茎并蒂出的两朵。

阿弥尔夏尔后退几步，想要转身离去。事到如今，他已经不用向贾维斯说什么抱歉了。可他的双脚却像是着了魔，偏偏就要往那床边靠近。他只好更仔细地端详那张熟睡的脸。

世人都说阿弥尔夏尔是雷克兰德最美的骑士，可在那张年轻得发光的脸上，他的自信然荡然无存，纵然岁月宽待阿弥尔夏尔，让时间的流逝在他脸上变得缓慢，使他看起来永远比实际年轻许多，但十多年艰苦奔劳的征战与数载和平安宁的宫廷生活之后，那些逝去的时光多少使他沾染了些风霜，人们依然称赞他的美貌，献给他绘画与诗歌，却再不会有人将他错认为少年。

而这个躺在床上的年轻人，雪花石膏般的白嫩皮肤上流淌着健康的蜂蜜光泽，褐色的雀斑点在鼻梁与两侧，就像是百合花瓣上洒落的斑点，以一种优雅的方式张扬地释放着纯真而含蓄的诱惑。他何止是美丽非凡，他还十分年轻，粉嫩的脸颊光鲜得就像新摘下的水蜜桃，尚未褪去乳白色的纤纤绒衣，藏在脖颈皮肤下的喉结还不明显，这孩子最大也不会超过二十太多，说他只有十几岁也完全可信，甚至，也许，还未成年。他的身子是多么娇小，微蜷在毯子下，隆起的轮廓单薄得就像一只幼猫，覆盖在他身上的那件衣服显然尺寸过大，衬托得他的身体更加玲珑可爱。阿弥尔夏尔认出那件衣服是属于贾维斯的，欢爱后将情人裹紧在带着自己体温的衣物里是诗人偏爱的诸多情趣之一。

悲伤的骑士在心里叹息，爱情中人特有的惶恐趁虚而入，阿弥尔夏尔只觉这男孩的确胜过自己太多——他年轻，美丽，惹人喜爱，或许，不用顾及家族的颜面，也无需背负沉重的道德枷锁，或许他更加勇敢，不会刻意收敛充满爱意的目光，更不会因为羞耻而克制渴望，若是有人愿意为他唱歌，他一定甘之如饴，满心欢喜，而不像某个刻薄的家伙那样挑剔。

是的……琉璃与大理石，他一定不会拒绝这样的比喻，因为他本就像是用这两样做出来的一般，造物主将美丽的极致形态赋予了他，又使他以如此柔软脆弱的气质出现在人世，哪怕再是铁石心肠的人，见了他这般娇嫩无害的样子，恐怕都会生出一种本能的保护欲，想要将他拥进怀里，像对待一朵娇嫩的玫瑰那样细心呵护着。

可贾维斯为什么要锁上木屋的门呢？是担心这孩子醒来后像自由的飞鸟那样离去？难道说，他这并不是自愿留在这里的？

阿弥尔夏尔很快否定了这个念头，梦中的青年表情安详，仿佛正徜徉在莫大的幸福里，他绝对不会是不情愿的。

也许贾维斯是害怕有人进来偷走这美丽的人。这孩子纤细的身体脆弱得就像铃兰花的细茎，哪怕是一阵强风也能把他连根拔起，碾碎在地。

面对这样毫不设防的男孩，阿弥尔夏尔只需要一伸手，就能掐断这白玉般的脖颈。

可这孩子有什么错呢？他只是刚巧与自己一样，主动或被动地，被相同的人吸引，并理所当然地献身。哪个男人不想要这样年轻美丽又热烈的情人？

昔日阿弥尔夏尔与贾维斯初识时，也曾是这样的青春貌美，引得男人女人的目光如沐日的向日葵围着他打转，他是所有女人都渴望的梦中情人，也能满足男人们最大胆与放肆的幻想。可他却拒绝了一切诱惑，以此生再不可能成为丈夫与父亲的代价，独独投奔了贾维斯对他敞开的怀抱，因为他相信那个人对他作出的承诺。此生不渝。贾维斯是这么起誓的，表情虔诚庄重，望着阿弥尔夏尔的样子，仿佛注视着赐予他新生的神使。然如今时过境迁，长久的相处磨损了那个男人的深情，在那颗曾经宣称只为他跳动的心里，蚀刻出足以容纳另一个人的孔隙。

使遭背叛的痛苦变得无以复加的是，贾维斯甚至找了个跟他相似得宛如孪生的男孩来填补这个空洞，这让阿弥尔夏尔不禁陷入痛苦的怀疑，贾维斯所谓的爱到底有几分出于真心，还是说，那个人只是刚好嗜好他这种类型，并且在将近二十年的时光里都没有找到更好的样品？

这个猜测就像一条丑陋冰冷的毒蛇，顺着他的脊背徐徐攀爬，盘踞在他的后颈，尖牙刺破他的皮肤，将致命的毒液注入他的动脉，使他头晕目眩，胸中憋闷，有什么不可收拾的情绪在深处酝酿，像熔岩一样摧枯拉朽，一触即发，几乎要夺走他的理智，使他发狂。

但背叛他的是贾维斯，这个男孩并不欠他什么。阿弥尔夏尔慢慢地退出卧室，尽量不发出一点声音，以免惊扰梦中人的宁静。

门厅里的摆设——墙壁上悬挂的网，房梁上安放的瓦罐，窗框上方的干花环，墙角堆放的木炭，桌子上成套摆放的茶具……所有的这些，全都沉默地注视着他离去，木雕的猫头鹰坐在门口，睁着铃铛般的大眼睛，他从它的目光里看出了怜悯，这刺痛了他。

室外的新鲜空气使阿弥尔夏尔稍微得到些平复，他有些犹豫要不要将门原样锁上，铜锁的存在让那个男孩看起来像个可怜的囚徒，没有谁应该受到这般的对待。但他最后还是将锁挂了回去，仔细地合上卡扣，至少这能保证这孩子的安全，就像贾维斯所期望的那样。但愿那人这么做时跟自己一样全出于善意。

森林里的雾气已经散尽了，阳光穿过树梢的缝隙，通透而明亮地铺洒下来，在阿弥尔夏尔手里的宝剑上迸发出耀眼的光芒。

骑士朝着城堡走去，有一个誓言必将履行。


	4. Chapter 4

“我不明白，”阿弥尔夏尔摇着头说，他无忧无虑的童年在这个下午提前结束，他想起自己刚满五岁的那个晚上，父亲赠与他一柄纤细的短剑作为礼物，并告诉他，“从现在起，你要学着保护自己”。而如今，他像所有初次品尝世界黑暗的孩子那样疑惑不解，“我又不是女孩子……”

“有些男人就好这口，”他的兄长回答，就在不到一个钟头前，他才把弟弟从唱诗班管事的腿上抱下来，那个人的袍子下连裤子都没穿，“实际上，很多，他们都是恶魔，是有害的，肮脏的，可耻的，哪怕满脸堆笑，表情慈爱，披着圣职衣。你绝对不能让别人以那种方式对待你，阿弥尔，这会毁了你，完全，彻底，比刀剑还致命。一个男人最珍贵的财产便是他的荣誉。你要发誓，任何时候都不能丢掉荣誉，也不能使家族蒙羞。”

“我发誓。”阿弥尔夏尔点头，尽管他并不完全明白哥哥话里的含义。

“当然了，”也许是觉得话题变得太严肃了，他的哥哥拍拍他的脑袋，恢复平日里笑嘻嘻的样子，“好奇心谁都有，而你也很快就要长大了，等你那柄剑能用的时候，恐怕连羊肉汤里煮烂的苹果都能使你想入非非，如果到时候你想试试男人……”

“我不会有这种兴趣的。”阿弥尔夏尔厌恶地摇头，在心里想象着奶油蘑菇汤上漂浮的肉虫。

“我是说如果，”他的哥哥笑道，“如果你要跟一个男人亲热，请确保自己是扮演男人的那个。这种事情就像打架，两边都谈不上什么光彩，但人们只会嘲笑处于下风的家伙。当然别忘了，那之后你还是得跟女人结婚，并让她尽可能多地生孩子。”

阿弥尔夏尔似懂非懂，晚餐的铃声结束了这场谈话。对他而言，只要哥哥保证不把下午的事情说出去就够了，被人保护令他感到莫大的羞耻。

正是这一年夏天，阿弥尔夏尔的姐姐出嫁，对方是父亲领地里的一个小贵族，他用堆满一抽屉的情书打动了芳心，又用诚意满满的聘礼说服领主同意这桩婚事。

新娘离开家的那天，城堡外的村子里来了一队游吟诗人，他们站在过节般欢乐的人群里，用音乐与歌声为新人送上祝福。阿弥尔夏尔骑在马上，只听耳畔的喧哗中似有还无地飘来一曲竖琴，循声望去，弹琴的是个黑发的少年，看起来没比他大几岁，嘴唇翕翕合合，唱的什么却听不清，只觉得嗓音非常动人。

仪式结束后，阿弥尔夏尔找到那弹琴的少年，“你刚刚唱的是什么歌，再给我唱一遍好吗？”

“好。”对方满足了他。

“你唱歌真好听。”阿弥尔夏尔称赞，觉得意犹未尽，又说，“再唱一首吧，这次唱不一样的。”

“你想听什么？”少年抱着竖琴问。

“把你会的都唱一遍怎么样？”阿弥尔夏尔任性地请求。

“那需要很久很久，可现在天都要黑了。”少年有些为难。

阿弥尔夏尔看了眼树林后沉沉下坠的红日，“明天你们还在这里吗？”

“是的。”少年回答，“我们会在这里住一阵子。”

“那我明天再来。”阿弥尔夏尔愉快地决定了，“对了，你叫什么！”

“贾维斯。”少年恭敬地对他行礼。

“我叫阿弥尔夏尔，”男孩眨着眼睛说，“你可得记住了。”

“当然。”

贾维斯的歌就像山中的泉水，源源不绝，仿佛无穷无尽，陪伴阿弥尔夏尔度过了那年所剩不多的夏天。

秋天很快来临，游吟诗人们要离开村庄，到别处去了。

“可你还没有把所有的歌都给我唱一遍。”阿弥尔夏尔十分不舍地抗议。

“很抱歉，”贾维斯说，“但游吟诗人就像候鸟，永远都无法停下迁徙的脚步，灵感之神总是在下一处地方等待，这就是为什么我能弹唱那么多的歌谣。”

阿弥尔夏尔咬着唇不说话，他的眼睛忽然很酸，可随随便便流泪是会被人笑话的。

“我送你一首歌吧，一首特别为你写的歌，作为补偿，唱完这支歌我再离开。”贾维斯哄道，“晚些时候还能再见到你吗？”

“父亲不让我晚上离开城堡。”每每想到这，阿弥尔夏尔都十分气恼，他已经满十岁了，又不是小孩子。

“那我来找你，”贾维斯说，“记得为我留一扇窗。对了，别告诉任何人，我可不想被当作贼。”

阿弥尔夏尔将信将疑，城堡外墙高耸，围栏布满尖刺，连只猫都爬不上来。

但贾维斯奇迹般地办到了，他乘着月光溜进阿弥尔夏尔的房间，为他唱了一整夜的歌，还慷慨地借出膝盖，好让阿弥尔夏尔安放他懒惰的脑袋。

第二天清晨，阿弥尔夏尔醒来，房间里只剩他一个人，贾维斯已经悄悄离去了，那个人来去就像一阵风。

眼泪终于克制不住地流下来。他以为自己再也见不到贾维斯了，没有歌声陪伴的白昼是多么乏味。

但傍晚时分，他跟着哥哥们从林子里打猎回来的时候，路过游吟诗人们临时搭建的营地，他惊喜地发现贾维斯仍在那里，坐在唯一仅剩的帐篷前面，为手里的竖琴调弦。

“承诺就是承诺，”贾维斯解释说，“在为你唱完所有的歌之前，灵感之神不允许我离去。”

然而贾维斯会的歌实在太多了，从秋天唱到冬天，又从春天唱回到夏天，不知不觉间，四季更迭了几轮，数年时光过去，阿弥尔夏尔已经到了有资格追逐骑士爵位的年纪。

“我要去参加比武大会，”阿弥尔夏尔骄傲地对贾维斯宣布，“你跟我一起去吗？你可以当我的随从，反正我是这么对父亲说的。”

“如果你希望的话。”诗人回答。从见面的第一天起，他就没有拒绝过阿弥尔夏尔任何事。

所以，当两三日后，在某个混合着葡萄酒与霉味的客栈里，阿弥尔夏尔生气地用剑指着他，要赶他走的时候，他也只是轻轻地点头。

“别再让我见到你。”阿弥尔夏尔怒不可遏，就在几秒钟前，贾维斯吻了他，那个人怎么可以做这样的事？

“好的，我保证。”贾维斯抱起竖琴，将弓箭背在身后，似乎只需要这两样东西他就能生存。他走到门外，然后犹豫着转身，“对不起，阿弥尔，我本来并不想让你知道的，我以为我能……可我低估了爱情的魔力。并且，有时，容我斗胆，我认为我在你的眼睛里看到了相同的……”

一个响亮的耳光过后，阿弥尔夏尔用力合上门扉。暴雨在他坐地流泪时倾盆落下，将整个世界淹没成一片汪洋。

阿弥尔夏尔以骑士的身份回到城堡，所有的人都前来祝贺他，哥哥们将他举在臂弯里，父亲拥抱他亲吻他的额头，他收到了许许多多的贺礼，鲜花与彩绸堆满他的房间，心里却感到无边无际的空旷，仿佛有什么东西被生生剜走。没有人问起贾维斯的下落，那无关紧要。

不久之后，阿弥尔夏尔的姐姐来信，诉尽对父亲与兄弟的思念，只无奈她如今怀有身孕，不便远行，期盼着父亲有空能去探望。

信来得十分不凑巧，阿弥尔夏尔的父亲为防务所困，脱不开身，只能派两个儿子前去陪伴姐姐。

阿弥尔夏尔与哥哥带着满载马车的礼物出发，由于不知道将要诞生的是男孩还是女孩，家里特意准备了两份诞生贺礼，还派了一队骑兵沿途护卫。

“说不定是双胞胎，一男一女正好。”阿弥尔夏尔开心地对哥哥说。

他们怀着爱与诚意出发，收获的却是阴谋与陷害。那个娶了姐姐的男人早已不甘心当个小贵族，日后被称为“托尔斯维尔之敌”的阴谋家趁机对他伸出橄榄枝，只要他除掉碍事的领主，这片土地就全部归他。于是那个男人诓骗妻子写了封信，邀请岳父过来团聚。尽管来的只是两个儿子，在阴谋家的怂恿下，他仍然实施了计划。他在接风洗尘的饭食里下药，趁他们无法反抗的时候，杀掉了所有的人包括阿弥尔夏尔的兄长，他把那位骑士的头颅砍下来装在金丝匣子里，派人快马加鞭送给岳父当作回礼。

阿弥尔夏尔眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，同样的末日却迟迟没有降临在他身上，因为那个男人对他有另外的打算——他要把阿弥尔夏尔带到城墙上，当着两军对垒的所有人，像对女人那样玩弄他——让那高高在上的领主大人好好看着自己的儿子像个妓女那样求饶吧，再没有比这更解气的了。

但这个计划最终落空，因为有人潜进塔楼，偷走了囚禁在那的阿弥尔夏尔。

阿弥尔夏尔从噩梦中醒来，发现自己竟然躺在家里的床上，浑身伤痕累累，但医生向他保证，除了拳脚与绳索带来的以外，他没有遭遇过别的伤害。

“发生了什么事？”他问父亲，“是谁把我救出来的？”

父亲的面容苍老了许多，他懊悔自己有眼无珠，将女儿所托非人，害得长子惨死，大敌趁虚而入，但也许是多年的虔诚感动上苍，老天爷归还了他的小儿子，“仆人听见你的房间里有人摇铃，推开门便发现你躺在床上……一定是神明保佑，才会有这样的奇迹发生。”

是贾维斯。阿弥尔夏尔闭上眼睛，心里一阵酸涩，认识的人里面，只有他才有这样的本事，可以爬上塔楼，穿过铁窗，来去自由，如入无人之境。

战争很快开始，数年的硝烟弥漫中的某一天，托尔斯维尔王行军路过城堡，带走了阿弥尔夏尔，说他是预言里将要给雷克兰德带来安宁的骑士之一。

阿弥尔夏尔跟随王征战，此间他报了哥哥的仇，却没能夺回姐姐，那个可恶的男人见大势已去，竟亲手杀死了自己的妻儿。

就仿佛命运的轨道已然注定，他又一次见到了贾维斯，尽管那人身披黑色斗篷，终日以长巾掩面，说话刻意变换声调，阿弥尔夏尔还是一眼就认出他是谁。

那时他们正遭遇前所未有的考验，在一片诡异、很可能充满了魔法的沼泽地裹足不前。这位神秘人主动走到托尔斯维尔的帐前，献上精确而详尽的地图，里面标注了所有的陷阱与魔法机关，并表示愿意担任他们的向导。

就这样，托尔斯维尔王的军队顺利穿过沼泽，双脚终于踏上坚实而干燥的土地，太阳的光芒驱散身后紧追不舍的瘴雾，预言的水晶在王的手中熠熠生辉，光芒指向正与他们辞别的神秘人。

然而，出乎所有人意料地，那人拒绝了这份荣誉，转身消失在沼泽弥漫的白色烟霭里。

“我去把他带回来，”阿弥尔夏尔说，“你们继续往前，我们能赶得上。”

他再次走向那危险的沼泽，在浓重得看不清方向的雾气里朝着深处探索，直到那漆黑的人影在藤蔓间现身，仿佛是魔法幻化而成的精灵。

“你为何不随他们离去？为何要回到这布满陷阱的沼泽？”

“我有一件东西遗落在这里。”阿弥尔夏尔扯掉对方的面罩，凝视着许久不见的贾维斯的眼睛，紫色双眸如同夏夜月光下的湖畔，他顿时沉没在万顷波光之中。

“对不起，阿弥尔……”贾维斯仓促后退，别过脸去，眼睛里充满歉意，“我曾向你保证过，此生再也不出现在你面前，但……”

“但那并不是一个誓言。”阿弥尔夏尔打断他。

“我看不出这其中有什么区别。”

“区别在于，你向来擅于不遵守承诺。”

“我……”贾维斯羞愧地低头，“这沼泽危机四伏，充满了可怕的魔法，我担心你跟他们一起遇到危险，不得已才……我本想事后离去，再不打扰你，可你又为什么要……”

“你还没有对我唱完所有的歌，”阿弥尔夏尔向前一步，逼得贾维斯不得不与自己对视，“——别忘了那也是你曾经承诺过的。”他在对方迷茫的视线里宣布，“你不能就这样离开我。”

“天呐！阿弥尔……”贾维斯长叹道，从喉咙深处发出一声痛苦的嘶吼。“你既不愿见我，又禁止我离开。你到底要我怎么样？”

“留下来。”阿弥尔夏尔回答，“跟我一起，成为王的骑士，难道你没有看到吗？那预言里美好和平的未来，也有你的一份。”

贾维斯垂下眼，没有说话，脸上充满痛苦与挣扎。

阿代尔斐尔抬起下巴，两人的呼吸因此纠缠在一起，“你还爱我吗？”

贾维斯抬头，紫色的眼睛里充满悲伤，“你知道答案。”

“那么如果……”阿弥尔夏尔的目光变得严肃，表情沉静下来，“如果我也爱你呢？”

“不！”贾维斯眼中露出的是惊骇，“你不要做这样的事情，即使是为了王。”

“我是为了我自己。”阿弥尔夏尔伸手，抚摸上贾维斯的脸，指尖勾起一缕发丝，“我爱你，贾维斯，从见到你的第一眼就爱你，我可以欺骗我自己，却无法在你的面前说谎。”

良久的错愕之后，贾维斯才声音颤抖地问，“你说的是真的吗？”他不敢相信。

“只是，”阿弥尔夏尔微笑，“我不愿意做你生命里的插曲，我想要永恒不灭的爱……”

“至死不渝。”贾维斯激动地拥住阿弥尔夏尔的肩，“我发誓，我对你的爱至死不渝。”

“那好，”阿弥尔夏尔笑着威胁，举起手里的宝剑，那是托尔斯维尔王赐予他的宝物，只有预言中的骑士才能驾驭它的力量，“如果你有朝一日背叛了我，我就用这把剑把你的心挖出来扔到湖里喂鱼——我也发誓。”


	5. Chapter 5

渡船平稳地靠岸，阿弥尔夏尔发现贾维斯在码头等他，诗人坐在橡木制的船桩上，手里端着竖琴，琴弦光洁，流淌着阳光，显然刚刚上过油。

“回来了？”贾维斯微笑着起身，走过栈桥来到船边，伸手想卡阿弥尔夏尔一把，却被视而不见地避开了。

“有事吗？”阿弥尔夏尔问，声音平静。

“今早我的枕头上开出了花，”贾维斯变戏法般地掏出阿弥尔夏尔折的手绢百合，凑近唇轻轻地吻了一下，“一定是灵感之神在提醒我，还有歌曲唱未曾唱给你听。”他眨了眨眼睛，“这首是新的，我最近才写出来，有几个地方的旋律没有敲定，也许你可以帮我想想？”

阿弥尔夏尔沉默不语，他想知道，贾维斯在望见这朵百合时，是否会想起那个的漂亮男孩，想起那个有月亮照耀的夜晚。

“我们到森林里去吧，”他扬起满脸的笑容，“今日天空的云彩很薄，晚上应该是个繁星灿烂的晴天。”

“可你才刚刚从湖那边回来。”贾维斯脸色变了变，很快恢复平常，“沙里贝尔爵士交代的任务想必不那么容易完成，而且你从早晨起就无精打采的，还是……”

“所以我才想找个地方好好放松一下，”阿弥尔夏尔微笑着坚持，“带我到木屋去吧，给我唱几支歌，然后余下的整晚我都是你的了。”

贾维斯抿了抿唇，像是在思考要怎么拒绝，忽然间，他的目光越过阿弥尔夏尔的头顶，落在他后颈微敞的领子上，伸手摘下一片高树蕨类的叶子。那是只有在密林的深处才会生长的植物。

“你已经去过木屋了对不对？”贾维斯握着阿弥尔夏尔的肩膀，目光从上到下地检查着他，像是在寻找某种罪行留下的痕迹。

“是的，”阿弥尔夏尔迎着诗人的目光，举起手里的剑，“还顺便帮你打扫了一下卫生。”

“那个孩子，”贾维斯忽然紧张起来，“他没有把你……你没有把他怎么样吧？”

“你自个儿去问他不就好了？”阿弥尔夏尔灿烂一笑，凌厉的剑光闪过他的视野，留下几寸黑色的发丝在空气中飞舞，“给你还手的机会，免得你说我暗算你。希望你没有忘记，我说过的，要是有朝一日你背叛了我，我就拿你的心去喂湖里的鱼。”

“不——”贾维斯仓促招架，他的手里没有武器，利剑砍碎了竖琴弯曲的颈部，琴弦一根根断裂，破碎的音箱发出凄厉的哀鸣，“你误会了！我只想帮助那孩子……”

“就像你曾经帮助我那样？”回想起过往，阿弥尔夏尔不禁心软，贾维斯毕竟救过他，但誓言就是誓言，他已经辜负了哥哥，要是父亲知道他像个婊子一样在床上对男人张腿，那个重视家族名誉生过一切的男人，不管他是如何爱自己的儿子，也会宁愿没生过这种下贱货。

“你听我解释……”贾维斯一边闪避一边请求，“我并没有做任何背叛你的事，那个男孩是我偶然间遇到的，当时他都快要死了……”

这些话在阿弥尔夏尔听来，只等于火上浇油。他已经受够了英雄救美的俗套故事。他的心哀恸，同时刚硬如铁，他一步步将贾维斯逼到死角。弓箭手箭无虚发，却很少近身作战。胜负是显而易见的。

“慢着，”一柄巨斧忽然横在他们中间，像面盾牌，挡住了阿弥尔夏尔的攻势，格利姆爵士一脸不可思议的样子，“我刚刚听见了什么？贾维斯在外面找了个情人？这不是好事吗，阿弥尔夏尔，既然你是他的‘好朋友’，”他故意把这几个音节说得重重的，紫色的眼睛恶趣味地睁大，“难道不该为他这颗流浪的心有了归宿而感到高兴吗？哦，对了，在我们纯洁的阿弥尔夏尔爵士看来，男人跟男人搅和在一起是既肮脏又可耻的……”

“我建议你打住，格利姆，”在一旁看戏的菲尼贝特插话进来，“阿弥尔夏尔爵士看起来是真的很想杀人。”

“你们俩就没有别的事可做吗？”阿弥尔夏尔没好气地瞪了多事的斧骑士一眼，“干嘛整天盯着我们？”

“路过，”格利姆举起手，一脸投降，“真的是路过。”又转向贾维斯，“要我说，这就是你的不对了。既然得了好货色，哪能自己藏着？拿出来跟好朋友分享才对。你看我什么时候管过菲尼贝特在外面拈花惹草？横竖他每次都会叫上我一起痛快。”

“这完全是一场误会。”贾维斯推开格利姆的巨斧，重新站在阿弥尔夏尔的面前，“如果你不肯相信我的话，不妨去问哈蒙斯爵士，是他叮嘱我不要贸然将此事告诉你，因为那孩子的存在可能会对你不利，而你……”他停顿了几秒，“你并没有真的伤害他对吗？”

阿弥尔夏尔不置可否，怀疑地盯着贾维斯，从那双紫水晶般的眼睛里，他看不到任何谎言的成分，“哈蒙斯？”如果贾维斯真的以卑鄙的手段欺骗了他，哈蒙斯，那个品德高尚的白魔法师，是绝无可能成为帮凶的。

“还站着干什么？”格利姆搭上阿弥尔夏尔的肩，一脸期待着好戏下半场的样子，“咱们走啊？”

你们两个就别跟着来了吧。阿弥尔夏尔想说，又觉得他们在也好，至少可以拦住他别做冲动的事情。

哈蒙斯正在审阅宫廷新晋药剂师叫来的答卷，从他无奈的叹息看来，今年的新人并不太令人满意。

“抱歉打扰了，哈蒙斯爵士。”格利姆用十分沉痛的声音说，“但眼下只有你才能拯救这个人的命。快说说那个男孩的事，好让阿弥尔夏尔爵士决定要不要用贾维斯爵士的心去喂蛤蟆。”

“是鱼。”菲尼贝特提醒。

哈蒙斯愣了片刻，随即了然地笑了，对阿弥尔夏尔说，“你可千万别责怪贾维斯爵士，他在这件事上表现得正直而高尚，配得上他的骑士称号，也并未有一丝一毫的行为背叛你。”

“既然哈蒙斯爵士为你担保……那我就信了。”阿弥尔夏尔垂下手里的剑，无力地晃了晃，走抬起来插进剑鞘里，一脸疲惫地看向贾维斯，“但是我仍需要解释，那个男孩是谁？他为什么会睡在我们的木屋里，还穿着你的衣服？”

“你还记得那天夜里，王将我召唤到殿前，派给我一项任务吗？”贾维斯问。

“记得，”怎么可能不呢？就是那一天，他的任性令让贾维斯难过了，“是什么任务？”

“这不能说，也不重要，”贾维斯理了理头发，继续道，“就在我完成任务回来的路上，当时狂风骤雨，电闪雷鸣，这个孩子忽然出现在我面前，遍体鳞伤，浑身赤裸，在布满雨帘的夜色里看来，他的脸跟你一模一样。我吓了一跳，以为你遇到了危险，走近才发现那不是你。但他有着一双跟你一模一样的眼睛，当他用那双眼睛凄楚地看着我的时候，尽管我也觉得蹊跷可疑，却还是心软了，不忍心把他丢在暴雨和密林里，于是便就近将他带去了小屋，并委托哈蒙斯爵士前去查看他的情况。”

格利姆吹了声口哨，“你的意思是，半夜三更，四下无人，有个长得和阿弥尔夏尔爵士一模一样的美人褪尽衣衫投怀送抱？怎么这种好事就轮不上我呢？天知道跟一个和自己一样的人可以多玩出多少花样？你说是不是，菲尼贝特？”

“你别打岔！”阿弥尔夏尔瞪了他一眼，又问道，“那为什么不能将这件事告诉我呢？我可以和你一起照顾他，或者，把他带到城堡里来修养。”

“那是因为，”哈蒙斯接过话题，“那个男孩不只是跟你长得几无差别，他的其他方面也跟你一模一样，打个不太恰当的比方，他和你就像是用同一团泥烧制出来的瓷器，就连体内流动的以太都是完全同调的——即使是孪生兄弟也不可能相像到这种程度。”

“那你的意思是……”阿弥尔夏尔更加疑惑了。

“他就是你。”哈蒙斯简短地宣布了结论，“虽然我也不明白，世界上为什么还会有另一个你存在，但你们确实拥有着相同的内核与灵魂。”

“你在说什么天方夜谭？”格利姆爵士的脸僵了几秒，忽然反应过来，一脸认真严肃地问，“那么问题来了，如果贾维斯爵士跟另一个阿弥尔夏尔爵士上床——只是比喻，我知道你们只是‘朋友’，那么这还算不算背叛了阿弥尔夏尔爵士呢？”

“我没做过这种事，也不可能做，对我来说，世界上只有一个阿弥尔夏尔，那就是在我眼前的这一个。”贾维斯斩钉截铁地说。

“那为什么，你不让这个阿弥尔夏尔爵士去见另一个呢？”格利姆指出。

“是我的建议。”哈蒙斯开口解围，“因为我探知到那个孩子的体内以太几乎枯竭，就像是干涸的荒漠，而阿弥尔夏尔爵士的以太与他相同，且十分丰沛，就像是一片绿洲，在这种情况下，如果他们靠近彼此，我不知道会有什么后果发生，也许那个男孩会被更强大的一方夺走仅剩的生命力，或者反过来，男孩出于求生的本能吸走阿弥尔夏尔爵士的力量。”

“你在他身边的时候，没有发生什么事吧？”贾维斯担忧地望向阿弥尔夏尔。

“一切都很好。”金发的骑士回答，“那孩子睡得香甜，应该正做着好梦——这就是你夜里总是消失的原因？”

“那孩子整日昏睡，只在深夜时分才会醒来片刻，跟我交谈很短的时间，他似乎把我当成了他的某个好朋友，也许这就是为什么，除了我之外任何人都唤不醒他，哈蒙斯爵士和莫斯巴特爵士都试过了。”

“莫斯巴特也知道这件事？”阿弥尔夏尔惊呼，“你们就只瞒着我一个人？”

“哪里，”格利姆安慰道，“我们俩不也刚刚才知道吗？”

阿弥尔夏尔懒得理他，想起男孩恬静安详的睡颜，心里不由得生出几分同情，“那现在呢？你们打算怎么办？就这样一直把他锁在木屋里吗？”

“那孩子正滑向死亡，”哈蒙斯摇头，“他体内的以太每分每秒都在流逝，要不是我用魔法药水替他补充了些许能量，早在贾维斯爵士遇见他的那个夜晚，他的灵魂就该前往永恒的海洋了。”

“怎么会这样？”阿弥尔夏尔的心猛地刺痛，就仿佛即将死去的是自己，“连你也治不好他吗？”

“我无能为力，”哈蒙斯摊开手，“魔法药水只能维持他暂时不死，却不能使他真正活下去，除非他的身体里能够自己生成新的以太，否则只要我手里的药水耗尽，他的死亡就不可避免了。不过——”白魔法师从阿弥尔夏尔的眼睛里看到了怜悯，“说不定你能救他。。”

“我？”阿弥尔夏尔不解，“我要怎么做？”

“把你的以太和鲜血借给他一点。”哈蒙斯回答，“既然是一模一样的，那么理论上，运气好的话……”

“他就能活下去？”

“是的，”哈蒙斯点头，“愿神明保佑吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我靠！”格利姆的目光钉死在男孩的脸上，接着，他陷入难得的安静，像是在寻找合适的词汇，几秒钟后放弃了，目光复杂地望着阿弥尔夏尔，“他真的跟你一模一样……”又羡慕地捅捅贾维斯的胳膊，“你这家伙真有福气！”

阿弥尔夏尔没心情与他胡闹，哈蒙斯正将从他手腕取出的血液注入那个男孩的身体，白魔法师在男孩的手臂上割开了一道小口，插上特制的细管子，将来自另一个人的血液慢慢挤进去。他只能躲在门帘后偷偷注视这一切，以免那孩子刚苏醒过来又受惊吓。

“没有产生排异反应，”莫斯巴特宣布，“看来我们俩的判断是对的，你的血液和以太跟他融合得相当完美。”

因为他就是我。直到现在，阿弥尔夏尔也没能完全消化这件事。他是在故事书上读到过关于平行世界、关于世界上的另一个自己的事，但他以为那些不过是可怜人类的自我安慰，幻想在另一个世界里的自己过着幸福的生活，多少能缓解现实所带来的不如意。但在那些所有的故事里，另一个自己总是更幸福，可这个男孩，严格来说是青年，按照哈蒙斯的判断，却浑身伤痕累累，看似在睡梦里实际却陷入痛苦的昏迷，面容比他年轻那么多，却仿佛经历过更深的苦难，他的身体那么小巧，也许是还来不及长得跟他一样高。

在格利姆爵士的一声惊呼中，他看到那双紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，合欢色的睫毛下是两枚跟他别无二致的翠色眸子，在傍晚的夕阳中呈现出一种透明的质感。

“怎么？”男孩满脸疑惑，不明白发生了什么事，“你们干嘛都看着我？”他说话的方式就像认识他们很久了。最后他看向贾维斯，表情里流露出深切的依恋与安心，“解释一下吧，让勒努……”

“我不是让勒努，”贾维斯走到床边，却摇头否认，他已经说过许多次了，可那男孩每次醒来都会忘记，“我叫贾维斯，是雷克兰德的骑士，这些人是我的同伴，他们也是骑士。”

男孩仿佛没听清，又像是不愿相信，他逐次打量骑士们的模样，越来越惊异的目光最后落在哈蒙斯的脸上，“奥默里克阁下，作为圣职者，你是不能说谎的，快告诉我，这只是一场恶劣的玩笑对吗？”

“事实上，”哈蒙斯语气尽量温和，“我也不是你说的奥默里克，尽管我的确曾在教会里任职，那是在我成为骑士之前的事情了。”

“你难道不是我认识的冰魔法师吗？”男孩的瞳仁在不可思议中收缩，他又抓住莫斯巴特的手，“努德内，虽然不知道你的头发怎么会变成这种颜色，可召唤星辰对你来说易如反掌对不对？还有你，让勒努，”他有些生气地看着贾维斯，“你是最不应该欺骗我的，这种玩笑一点都不好笑，我还以为你……我以为你们大家都……”

一连串干涩的咳嗽中断了他的话，贾维斯连忙将床头的薄荷水递给他。

“你是说，”格利姆爵士敏锐地发现了重点，“你认识我们全部人？也包括我？”

男孩点头，喝下贾维斯递过去的水，重新获得说话的能力，“是的，大少爷，你和你那使枪的跟班形影不离，从成为骑士之前就是这样。”

“那么他呢？”莫斯巴特向躲在帘子后的阿弥尔夏尔招手，示意他走出来，“你知道他是谁吗？”

男孩呆愣地望着跟自己面容相同的骑士，动作僵硬地抬了抬手，像是在确认摆在眼前的是不是一面镜子，随即脸色苍白，再也说不出话来。表情凝滞良久之后，他像胸口挨了重创一样向后倒去，嘴里含混不清地喃喃着，“不，这不可能，不可能……”

阿弥尔夏尔及时地接住了他，金发的骑士比任何人都明白这种感受。

“我叫阿弥尔夏尔，”他尽量柔和地说，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“阿代尔斐尔。”就连名字都是如此相似。男孩望向窗外，落日的余晖正把绿树染成金色，攀爬在墙壁上的开花藤蔓垂下紫花，在那双翠色的眼睛里染上不可思议的陌生。“所以，这里不是伊修加德？你们也不是我的同伴？”

“这里是雷克兰德，我们是守卫这里的骑士，。”阿弥尔夏尔轻声说，“你说的伊修加德在哪里呢？”

片刻的沉默后，又喝了些水，自称阿代尔斐尔的男孩才开口，“那是个美丽的山岳之国，曾经四季分明，可五年前发生了灵灾，从那以后国境之内四季都被终年不融的冰雪覆盖，我们的皇都也因此被称为雪都。”

“你经历过战斗？”阿弥尔夏尔问，“你刚刚说，所有人都——？”

“是的，”阿代尔斐尔满目悲伤地叹息道，“在伊修加德，龙是我们最大的敌人，我们与它们征战千年，依然未能分出胜负，伊修加德的每个孩子都立志成为屠龙的骑士，我和我的好友也不例外。后来，教皇陛下寻找到了可以让战争一劳永逸结束的方法，而我们也有幸得到他的垂青，成为这宏伟蓝图的一部分，我们接受了来自十二圣骑士的祝福，获得了前所未有的强大力量……只可惜，有个外来的冒险者破坏了我们的计划。他实在是太强大了，我和我最亲爱的好友，还有其余十位同伴，以及教皇陛下，全都败在他的手下。我们应该全都死去了，我亲眼看到同伴们的身体化作灰烬，我的双手也变得透明，双腿逐渐消失不见，最后连痛苦都没有了。我在混沌的宇宙空间里漂浮，什么都看不见，也没有任何知觉，而后隐隐约约的，我感到我的好友就在附近，我想要朝他飘去，哪怕是死，我也要跟他在一起，随后我听见了雷声，睁眼发现自己来到了一个森林，大雨磅礴，水雾弥漫，我的好友就在离我不远的地方看着我……”

“你遇到的是贾维斯。”莫斯巴特指出，“他跟你的好友长得一模一样是吗？”

“仔细看的话，有一点点区别。”阿代尔斐尔遗憾的望着贾维斯，在过去的数日内，他都把这位诗人当作自己的好友，如今才明白认错了人，那些在森林里看星星看月亮的夜晚全都是真实的，却又虚幻得如同一场破碎的美梦，“我的好友是蓝紫色头发，右眼受过伤，所以颜色要浅一点，身材也没有这么高大，但当时是深夜，又下着雨，我又虚弱又疲惫，没有分得清细节，只看清了那张脸，我不知道除我好友以外，还会有别人拥有这张脸。不光是他，就连你们，也全都跟我的同伴们长得好像双胞胎。这到底是怎么回事？难道我疯掉了？产生了幻觉？”

“可以放心的是，你的大脑完全正常。”哈蒙斯安抚道，早有准备地从怀里取出本画册，递给阿代尔斐尔，“可以告诉我，这些小像上的人，还有哪些跟你的同伴长得一样吗？”

阿代尔斐尔接过画册，那是本超过三百页的厚册子，每页正反面都有一百来个椭圆形的肖像画。男孩快速地翻阅着，很快指出了因瑟兰的画像，“这位长得像我们的总骑士长，除了发色都一样。”没过多久，其余不在场的骑士也全都被他指认出来，甚至不需要特别停下审视，只扫一眼便能认出。

“这样的准确度，靠猜是绝对不可能实现的。”哈蒙斯合上画册，看起来并不意外，“只能权且相信，在那个名叫伊修加德的国家，的确生活着跟我们同样面貌的十二位骑士。”

“也就是说，平行世界理论是真实的，在不为我们所知的空间里，存在着与我们相似甚至是相同的灵魂。”莫斯巴特语调平静，目光里却透出一丝难以掩饰的兴奋，某种新奇大胆的想法在他祖母绿色的眼睛里酝酿。

“有什么办法把他送回去吗？”格利姆爵士问，“他看起来挺想家的。”

“很遗憾，”哈蒙斯摇头，“我们并不知道伊修加德在哪里，也就无法定位应该把他送往的方向。更何况，在不同的世界之间自如旅行，这本就是从未有人做到过的事情。”

“那可就麻烦了，”格利姆爵士说，语气难得正经，“虽然我是不介意，可雷克兰德有一个阿弥尔夏尔爵士已经够了，再多一个会乱套的。万一他打着骑士团的名号招摇撞骗怎么办？这可没有人分得出来。”

“我才不会干这种事。”阿代尔斐尔握紧了拳头，仿佛随时准备好发起一场捍卫名誉的决斗，“我可是一名光荣的骑士，我想这两个字在你们的世界里也意味着同样的含义。”

“他不会的，”阿弥尔夏尔替他保证，“既然他是我，那就不会。”说话间，他只觉紧贴着他的皮肤冰冷得可怕，他的血液刚注入不久，时间还不足以温暖这具身体，于是下意识更紧地抱住对方，像对一个孩子那样温和地问，“你多大了？你看起来比我们小得多，还是个孩子吧？”

“我已经满22岁了，才不是孩子。”阿代尔斐尔压低了双眉，沉声且十分坚决地强调，“我14岁那年就赢得了骑士纹章，那之后就没有人再把我当成孩子了。”

阿弥尔夏尔不由得笑起来，阿代尔斐尔严肃的表情令他想起十岁的自己，自从年龄变成两位数起，他就拒绝被称作小孩，然而他越是这样坚持，周围的大人们就越爱以此取乐。但也并不是所有人都怀着开玩笑的态度，比如他的哥哥，时而带他逃离严酷的剑术课，说他还小经不起这样的折磨，却是不希望他的童年充满太多铁锈和臭汗的味道。正如他此时，把阿代尔斐尔叫做孩子，只因心疼这男孩看起来如此年轻，竟然遭受过这么深重的、致命的磨难，就连春天也在他心爱的祖国缺席。

“一定是神明保佑，”他对阿代尔斐尔说，目光与望过来的翠眼交汇，“你这么年轻，还不到接受死亡的时候，你应该活下去，在我们的世界，在雷克兰德，继续你还很漫长的人生。”

阿代尔斐尔叹了口气，目光惆怅，“为什么就只有我呢？我的朋友，他会做很好吃的饭菜，不管战事有多艰难，条件有多恶劣，风雪有多刺骨，他都能用可口的美食温暖大伙的心，他明明比我更值得活下去。”

这听起来完全是贾维斯所拥有的品德，在那些四处征战的岁月里，哪怕处在最绝望的境地，哪怕他们都以为自己见不到明天的太阳，这位了不起的诗人依旧会弹琴唱歌，用动人的旋律与美好的嗓音带给所有人希望。

“也许是神明知道我期盼一个弟弟，”从来没有过，但谁也无法确认。阿弥尔夏尔拉起阿代尔斐尔的手，“我的哥哥和姐姐都被敌人杀死了，从此我便再没有兄弟姐妹。而你，既然我们血液相通，你又比我小，那你就是我的弟弟了。为了这不同寻常的缘分，我的余生都会感谢上苍眷顾。”

说罢，他低头吻上阿代尔斐尔的前额，就像兄长过去时常做的那样。

“啧，”格利姆一脸无可救药地摇头，“当初是谁因这男孩的缘故气得要杀人的？现在却拉着人家又搂又亲，真是……”他朝贾维斯挑眉，替他鸣不平，却收获诗人冷漠的眼刀，“算了，随你们高兴吧。”

他对菲尼贝特做了个鬼脸：这两个家伙真是一个愿打一个愿挨。


	7. Chapter 7

阿弥尔夏尔往床的边缘挤了挤。阿代尔斐尔的身体正慢慢恢复，但体温依然有些低，尽管是夏季，森林里的夜晚寒凉，于是阿弥尔夏尔把冬天用的羊毛毯取出来，严严实实地裹在男孩的身上，这占据了很大的空间，让阿代尔斐尔看起来像枚饱满的豌豆荚。他忍不住笑了起来。

“我可以再给你些血的，这样你能好得快一些。”

“不。”阿代尔斐尔缩在毯子里摇头，他身上的衬衣合身了许多，从贾维斯的变成了阿弥尔夏尔的。他内疚地盯着阿弥尔夏尔手腕上的纱布，刀口割得很深，可以看见隐隐的渗血，“我不希望你再弄伤自己。”

“你是我弟弟，我可以为你付出生命的。”阿弥尔夏尔拉了拉衣袖，将伤口藏起来，不让阿代尔斐尔看见。

“即使你才认识我不到一天？”

“但我已经了解你一辈子了。”阿弥尔夏尔笑道——因为你就是我。被阿代尔斐尔那双纯净清澈的眸子注视着，他觉得自己仿佛回到了少年时代，就连脑海里的贾维斯也变成了衣衫翩翩的大男孩，手里抱着山毛榉木做的竖琴，在铺着狐狸皮的帐篷下闭着眼睛唱歌，“再给我说些关于他的事吧，他叫让勒努对吗？”

阿代尔斐尔轻轻地点头，有些不自在地动了动身子，毛毯松开了一些，露出他的颈窝和一只胳膊，“是的，你想知道关于他的什么？”

“你们是怎么认识的？”阿弥尔夏尔靠在床头，手掌托着脸蛋。

“我们的父亲都效力于狄兰达尔伯爵家。狄兰达尔是伊修加德最显赫的四大家族之一，甚至可以说，是其中实力最雄厚的，至少论兵力是如此。作为子辈，我和让勒努都以成为达兰达尔家的骑士为目标，就这么理所当然地在伯爵的训练场上认识了。”回忆在阿代尔斐尔的脸上蒙上一层玫瑰色的纱，翠色的眼睛里满是光芒，“让勒努比我大两岁，也更早开始学剑。起初的时候，我完全不是他的对手，每次比试毫不意外都是他获胜。这让我感到十分生气——要知道，那时我已经能够打败许多比我大四五岁的孩子了。于是我越来越多地向他发起挑战，几乎每天都……有时甚至不是一两次。”

“那最后呢？”阿弥尔夏尔好奇，换了个姿势，端起床头暖热正好的半盏茶，“你打败他了吗？”

“已经不重要了。”阿代尔斐尔回答，“我们成为了最默契的搭档，因为我们比试了太多次，再没有人爱我更了解他，也没有人比他更了解我。”

阿弥尔夏尔理解地笑了，却有些遗憾，“只可惜贾维斯是弓箭手，他没办法跟我比试剑术，而我也没有成为神射手的天赋。”

“但你们还是成为了朋友不是吗？”阿代尔斐尔伸直手臂，细长的影子在墙壁上形成了一道灰色，好像某种拼命生长的藤蔓，前端盛开着曼妙的五瓣花。

“……是的，”阿弥尔夏尔有些僵硬地点头，清了清嗓子，喝了几口茶，将杯子放回原处，“朋友”二字令他如鲠在喉，“你和让勒努，”他有些犹豫，可这正是他想要从阿代尔斐尔这里知道的，“你们仅仅是朋友吗？”

“什么意思？”阿代尔斐尔收回手臂，疑惑地问。

从男孩迷茫的眼睛里，阿弥尔夏尔已经得到了答案，“没什么。我只是随口……”

他忘了阿代尔斐尔就是他。男孩只迟疑片刻，便猜得正中红心，“也就是说，你跟贾维斯……”

阿弥尔夏尔窘迫地低下头，即使是对自己，要承认这件事也难上加难。他并不后悔接受贾维斯，当然不，绝对不，永远不。但誓言不会因此放过他，他仍时时被羞耻和愧疚折磨，有时在欢愉的半途中，眼前会闪过哥哥的脸，他的哥哥，用刚毅的眼睛看着他躺在男人身下，沉默而冰冷地听着他在亲吻与爱抚中喘息。他也不敢对父亲坦言不娶妻的真实原因，只好把忠诚和责任扯过来当遮羞布，他欺骗父亲的同时利用了王，他觉得自己罪该万死。

“在你们的世界，这也是不可饶恕的罪吧？”他垂着头问。

阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴，答案毫无疑问，“按道理该被烧死，圣典上这么说。但很多人都这么做，尤其是在军营里，大家全当做没看见。当一个男人被迫与妻子分别，去往随时可能死去的战场，这种细枝末节的事情就没什么人计较了。”

“啊……”阿弥尔夏尔发出痛苦的叹息，“这边也好不到哪里去。虽说只要对方不是被迫的就不至于上火刑架，但被当作恶棍从正派人中剔除，对看中名誉的人而言也与死没有区别。”

“但你们还是在一起了。”阿代尔斐尔目光复杂。

“是的。”阿弥尔夏尔别开脸，不敢直视与自己相同的那双眼睛，“我试过拒绝，甚至与他分道扬镳，我天真地以为只要见不到就能忘记他，但……没有人能逃离自己的本性，至少我办不到。”

“在贾维斯前，你喜欢过别的男人吗？”阿代尔斐尔试探着问。

“没有，”阿弥尔夏尔摇头，“遇到他的时候我才十岁，那时也不懂什么喜欢和爱，我只觉得跟他在一起很快乐。”

“如果没有遇见贾维斯，你还会找男人做情人吗？”

“当然不，”阿弥尔夏尔立即否认，“十岁之前我对自己未来的设想是成为雷克兰德最优秀的骑士，然后娶雷克兰德漂亮的女人，再生几个可爱的孩子，男孩女孩都要，我会对他们非常好，一有空就带他们去森林里骑马，还有，钓鱼。反正领地的事有我哥哥顶着，谁让他很不幸是长子呢？但现在，父亲只有我了，而我却……”

一声叹息。他们谁都没说话，只是靠得更近了。

“其实我觉得，你并不是一个……”阿代尔斐尔眨了眨眼睛，以代替某个词汇，“只是你刚好爱上的是个男人，并且对方也同样深爱着你。这不是什么罪过，只是爱，仅仅是爱。”

“你是这样认为的吗？”阿弥尔夏尔惊讶，找回了一点笑容。

“你们十分清楚将会付出什么代价，却还是拼了命地要在一起，还有什么比这更加可贵呢？”阿代尔斐尔说得十分认真。

“但我却让自己变成了可恶的人。”阿弥尔夏尔更加痛苦地摇头，像是要把不愉快的回忆从大脑里驱散，“我竟然毁掉了贾维斯的琴。他可是个游吟诗人，琴就是他生命的一部分。我误会他背叛了我，另结新欢。如果只是朋友，哪至于在意这种事，可爱情让我变得疯狂，失去理智……”

“我摔坏过让勒努的盘子，”阿代尔斐尔羞赧地承认，“里面还装着他为我做的点心，因为他拒绝带我去执行任务。我生气急了，认为他瞧不起我，把我当作用甜食就能哄好的孩子——严格来说那时我真是孩子，才十二岁呢，但已经迫不及待想证明自己是个大人了。”

“后来呢？他有没有因此责怪你？”阿弥尔夏尔问。

“没有。”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“他什么也没说，看着我夺门而去。几天后他完成任务回来了，带我去看清剿干净的异端者据点，当作补偿。”

“他为没能实现你的心愿而抱歉。”

“是的，这反而让我更难受了。”阿代尔斐尔感叹，声音停顿了几秒，“既然贾维斯就是这个世界的让勒努，那他也一定不会因为琴的事责怪你，他只会没能早点告诉你实情而内疚。”

怕就怕这一点。阿弥尔夏尔颓丧地想。到头来他总是令对方不得不委曲求全。仗着自己被爱。

“如果，我是说如果，让勒努也不只是想跟你做朋友，你会怎么样？”

阿代尔斐尔愣住，想了想，“我一直把让勒努当朋友，只是朋友，他也从未对我表现出超乎友情的亲密，十四岁后他就不再与我同枕聊天，以免别人说不干净的闲话——这种事在军营里总少不了。但现在要我回答的话……”阿代尔斐尔望着天花板，目光却飘向了更远的地方，“我很在乎让勒努，我希望他能够活下去，为此我愿意付出一切的代价。只要他能回到我的身边，别说是做他的情人，哪怕要我为他生孩子我也会想办法试一试。”他咯咯地笑起来，开玩笑一样，眼睛里却充满令人心碎的悲伤。“如果他活下来的话，将会长得比我更高，他一直为我的身高追上他而耿耿于怀，这下他终于可以高兴了，只要他见到贾维斯。你的情人拥有橡树一般的身材，那正是他想要的……”

阿弥尔夏尔一点也笑不出来，伸手碰了碰男孩湿润的眼角，他共鸣着阿代尔斐尔心里的痛苦，深知没有任何话语可以安慰这种哀恸，只能更紧地抱住毯子里小巧的身体。

“所以，”阿代尔斐尔闭上眼睛，回忆与思念令他不堪重负，其痛远胜过有形的伤痕，“别再用尊严与荣誉鞭笞自己了，阿弥尔，至少你还拥有他。”


	8. Chapter 8

就像哈蒙斯与莫斯巴特预计的那样，阿弥尔夏尔的以太在阿代尔斐尔身体里播下了新生的种子，并迅速生根发芽，滋长出充沛丰饶的生命力。当阿弥尔夏尔的手腕不用再包裹纱布的时候，阿代尔斐尔的身体也被新生的力量充满，可以拿得动一把骑士用的轻剑，并用它在空气里划出漂亮的圆弧。

“想跟我比试一场吗？”阿代尔斐尔兴致勃勃地向阿弥尔夏尔发出邀请，眼睛里荡漾起年轻人专属的鲜活朝气，“再不活动下筋骨，我可就要生锈了。”

“真令人为难，”阿弥尔夏尔笑着摇头，从地上拾起另一把剑，离开鹅掌楸树下的阴凉，走到小河边的空地上，“你的身体还没好完全呢，人们会说我欺负你的。”

“说得好像你一定会赢。”阿代尔斐尔露出不服气的笑容，阳光在他身后的河面上折射出一道浅浅的彩虹，最高处正好掠过他头顶的发旋，为他加冕一座宝石色的王冠。

“毕竟我比你多当了十几年的骑士。”阿弥尔夏尔挥了挥剑，利刃在空气里划出尖锐的破音。他示意自己准备好了，随时可以迎接挑战。

阿代尔斐尔出击的动作迅捷得就像燕子。如果有什么瞬间令他觉得这世界也还不错，那便是阿弥尔夏尔握着剑对他微笑的时刻，因了这个没有血缘却又血脉共通的哥哥的缘故，他决定在这个有春天来临的大地好好生活下去。

“简直就像和镜子打架。”格利姆爵士打着呵欠评价，看起来十分失望，他本以为能看到来自异世界的新奇招数，可哪知，尽管生活在不同的世界，阿弥尔夏尔与阿代尔斐尔却都不约而同地选择了灵活轻盈的剑术风格，就连闪避与反击的时机都拿捏得相当同步，没什么好玩的。

“倒是十分养眼，”菲尼贝特吹了个口哨，两位骑士在利剑的光影中跳跃，宛如两只蝴蝶在草地上起舞，他们的倒影在河面上摇晃，涟漪金光闪闪，虹彩若隐若现，“只可惜贾维斯爵士到镇子上去给他的新竖琴选木料了，他不知道他错过了什么。”

“再来一次吧。”阿代尔斐尔躺在草地上，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。阿弥尔夏尔与他拥有相同的天赋，却毕竟比他年长十多岁，凭借经验获胜了更多的回合。

“我倒是乐意奉陪，”阿弥尔夏尔将他拉起来，心疼地擦掉男孩额头的汗，“可瞧你的样子，都快晒融化了。不妨稍做休息再继续怎么样？”

“我建议你们到此为止。”莫斯巴特穿过林子走来，盯着阿代尔斐尔看了一会儿，目光里带着一些责备，“医生可没宣布你痊愈。”

“抱歉。”阿代尔斐尔抿了抿嘴唇，这位莫斯巴特比他所认识的努德内还要严格。

“不怨他，”阿弥尔夏尔本能地想要维护，“是我太忘乎所以，没有掌握好分寸。”

“适当的运动有益身体恢复，但凡事过犹不及。”哈蒙斯的语调温和如常，望向他们的目光充满欣慰，又似乎隐藏着某种复杂的情绪。

从白魔法师悲悯的蓝眼睛中，阿弥尔夏尔捕捉到一丝令他不安的闪烁，“怎么了？”

“到木屋去说吧。”莫斯巴特看了眼阿代尔斐尔，转身走向林子里。

哈蒙斯神色凝重地望向阿弥尔夏尔，欲言又止，摇了摇头，示意他们跟来。

“好像有戏看。”格利姆爵士对菲尼贝特使了个眼色。后者心领神会。两人施施然地紧随魔法师身后，表情悠闲得就像去剧院看戏。

阿弥尔夏尔却一动不动，他敏锐地预感到，莫斯巴特将要告诉他们的，是一件极其重要的事情，不会令他感到愉快，且和阿代尔斐尔有关。他下意识地拉住阿代尔斐尔的手，仿佛只要这样，便能阻止一切发生在这孩子身上的不幸。

但阿代尔斐尔牵着他的衣袖，步履轻快地朝着木屋走去，看样子正好奇两位魔法师将会宣布些什么。

“你还想见到你的朋友吗？”

他们一进门，莫斯巴特便问，黑魔法师平直的语调如利刃直插阿代尔斐尔的心窝。

“当然。”阿代尔斐尔回答，不假思索，随即一怔，盯着莫斯巴特的眼睛，“为什么这么问？难道说，你们有办法将他带来这个世界吗？”

“只是一个猜想，”莫斯巴特挥挥手，尘埃在空气里形成一片小小的海洋，蜂蜜般的金色流质里漂浮着无数光点，“这便是古时学者们假想中的以太之海，散布在其中的光点代表无数死者的灵魂。过去我们只知人死后灵魂会汇入以太之海，却从没听说过有人能从那片无意识的汪洋里回来。但既然阿代尔斐尔活生生地站在这里，那至少证明去往以太之海的旅程并非绝对不可逆。”

“你的意思是，”阿代尔斐尔几乎按捺不住激动的情绪，“让勒努也可以从那里回来？”

“我有件家族历代珍藏的宝物，据说可以打开通往以太之海的大门。”莫斯巴特回答，“我们把你的灵魂送过去，你找到你的朋友，然后把他带回来。既然阿弥尔夏尔爵士的血能救你，贾维斯爵士的血应该也能救他。”

“但这需要你冒巨大的风险，且不一定成功。”哈蒙斯严肃地提醒。

“怎样都行，”阿代尔斐尔表示，“只要让勒努能继续活着，哪怕要我用这条命去换都没有问题。”

“如果比这更糟呢？”莫斯巴特问，眼神犀利，声音冷彻，“你有超过七成可能要付出生命的代价，但你的朋友只有不到三成把握存活，如果是这样的概率，你还愿意尝试吗？”

“这听起来跟直接送死没有区别。”格利姆爵士皱起眉头咕哝。

“我愿意。”阿代尔斐尔没有犹豫，他的声音坚定，就像剑刃插进鞘里，“只要有一线希望，我都愿意压上我的生命去赌。”

“阿代尔……”阿弥尔夏尔的心里响起悲鸣，他不愿这孩子再遇到任何危险，他才与阿代尔斐尔认识几天，却仿佛相处了一辈子那样亲密。但他也无法劝阿代尔斐尔放弃让勒努，不光是明白那孩子绝对不会听从，而是换作他自己，也会做同样的事。

而哈蒙斯接下来所说的让他的担忧变得雪上加霜。

“我必须再强调一下，莫斯巴特方才所言，是指最乐观的情况。”白魔法师指出，“将你朋友带回来的前提是他的灵魂尚未完全流散在以太之海，也就是说，他仍具有最基本的意识，能够感知你的存在，认出他是你的朋友。只有这样，他才会在你寻找他的同时主动向你靠近，否则，在那无边无际的以太之海中，你寻找到他的可能性几乎为零，即使找到，也无法拼凑成完整的灵魂，而你的以太从进入的那刻起就会不断消散，一旦超过了灵魂所能承受的程度，你将再也无法回到这个世界。”

“也就是说，会死。”莫斯巴特的话更加直白。

“明白。”阿代尔斐尔微笑，表情没有丝毫害怕与动摇，他已经做好了最坏的觉悟。

“看来你是真的很在乎他，”哈蒙斯露出宽心的笑容，“希望他也对你抱着同样真挚的情谊。爱是这次冒险中最大的变数。当初你是将贾维斯当作了你朋友，在潜意识里追寻着他的以太才机缘巧合来到这个世界的，但愿你们的友谊能够创造第二次奇迹。”

“总之，”莫斯巴特摆摆手，空气里的尘埃恢复本来的样子，闪光的以太之海消失了，室内顿时暗下来，“既然你这么说，那我们就去准备了。三天后的午夜将会有暴风雨，你要在雷鸣电闪中上路，并在狂风骤雨结束前回来。”

“在那之前，你还有时间考虑，到底要不要冒这个险。我知道你很爱你的朋友，但别忘了这个世界也有人牵挂着你。”哈蒙斯意味深长地看了眼阿弥尔夏尔，金发的骑士从方才起就保持着沉默，仿佛一座用悲伤和不舍雕琢成的石膏像。

“我明白，”阿代尔斐尔抬头与阿弥尔夏尔四目相对，“但我主意已定，不会更改。”

阿弥尔夏尔动了动唇，只勉强挤出来一个苦涩的笑容。

在仿佛长到世界尽头的相顾无言中，莫斯巴特与哈蒙斯离开了，就连格利姆爵士也被善于察言观色的菲尼贝特拖走了。木屋里只剩镜像般站立的两个人。

“你好像断定我不会回来了一样。”阿代尔斐尔半开玩笑地说。阿弥尔夏尔的身体在他视野里晃了晃，沉重地倾颓下来，有气无力地靠着他。

“不，我只是害怕。”阿弥尔夏尔极力克制，却几近哽咽，“我不想再一次失去兄弟。”

阿代尔斐尔轻叹几声，扶着他慢慢地移动到床边，小巧的鼻尖逐渐泛起透明的粉色，眼眶也变得绯红湿润。

他们一言不发地望着对方，像是要一直看进彼此的灵魂深处。阿弥尔夏尔可以透过阿代尔斐尔的眼睛眺望白雪皑皑的冰原与屹立其上的高塔，还有覆盖着霜雪的人类遗骸与高耸巨大的龙族骨架，也许，阿代尔斐尔注视着他时，也能看见枝杈蔽日的幽暗森林，以及刀剑与魔法在开满鲜花的原野上留下的累累伤痕。在各自世界的战争里，他们都失去了许多。但不管怎么样，阿弥尔夏尔与同伴们最终抵达了这片波光粼粼的湖畔，阿代尔斐尔与另一个世界的他们走向的却是无光的末日。谁也无法阻止阿代尔斐尔寻回他的朋友，因为那是他失去的事物中最珍贵的一件。

“这几天，我一直在思考一件事。”也许是想缓和气氛，阿代尔斐尔忽然开口。

“什么？”阿弥尔夏尔抬眼问。

“让勒努总是相信，我们的道路完全是自己选择的。”阿代尔斐尔感叹着说，“但刚来到这个世界的时候，我指的是我经由你的血获得新生之后，我曾经有过这样的怀疑：我们的人生是不是早已注定，就像事先写好剧本的舞台戏，而我们就是上好发条的人偶，不偏不倚地在各自的轨道上扮演着冥冥之中分配的角色。如果不是这样的话，那为什么另一个世界的我也成为了骑士，也遇见了另一个世界的让勒努并与他成为朋友，甚至还一起加入了十二人组成的骑士团？这样的想法令我感到恐惧，就好像我的人生被看不见的手操纵，我的希望、我的梦想、我的信仰与荣誉，我拥有并引以为傲的一切，只不过是一场巨大筹谋的一部分，命运将我安排在这里，只是因为找不到更合适的棋子。”

阿弥尔夏尔安静地听着，他也有过相同的困惑，就在阿代尔斐尔告诉他，另一个世界也有与他们相同的十二个人的时候，这让他不禁怀疑，是否神明钟爱骑士卫国的剧本，而自己只是被选中的其中一个版本的演员。

“但最终我释然了，”阿代尔斐尔继续道，“听你讲完关于贾维斯的事情后，我忽然明白，让勒努是对的，我们的命运或许有天意的指引与庇佑，但所走的道路却是由我们自己选择的，这就是为什么，让勒努成长为精通厨艺的剑术天才，而贾维斯却是一位擅长音律的神射手，也是为什么，我和让勒努以朋友的身份相处，而你与贾维斯却成为了恋人。造物主赐予我们两两相同的灵魂，命运又让我们与另一对双生的灵魂相遇，我们所拥有的相同的本质让我们不约而同选择成为骑士，心甘情愿为心爱的祖国献出生命，并与各自欣赏与信任的人成为战友与同伴，这些巧合看起来是天意注定，实则全是我们自己的选择，没有任何人或者某种力量强迫我们。这么想让我觉得舒服多了，我不害怕死亡，也不吝啬牺牲，但我讨厌被当作提线木偶，我讨厌无法反抗……说来也奇怪，似乎，有那么一段时间，我好像不再是自己，周遭的一切都变得模糊，失去实感，就仿佛有鬼魅侵占了我的意志，控制着我，操纵着我，而我只能任由摆布……我想不起那段过往的细节，不管怎么样努力回忆都不行，脑海里只有混沌而琐碎的一片，就仿佛那只是一场荒诞的噩梦，所有的痛苦与挣扎都只是错觉……”

“不要勉强自己，”阿弥尔夏尔温柔地安抚道，他从男孩的眼睛里看到阴沉沉的灰霾，好像一块迅速积聚的厚重雨云，使那双清澈明亮的眸子变得黯淡无光，布满痛苦与哀愁，一定有什么重要的事情是他不知道的，但既然阿代尔斐尔没有告诉他，也就没有特意窥探的理由。“忘掉也没什么不好，既然是不那么愉快的回忆。”

“不行，我必须想起来。”阿代尔斐尔倔强地说，“那很重要，非常重要，我要……但不知为何，只要一尝试回忆，我就觉得头痛欲裂，就仿佛有只坏鸟在脑袋里啄来啄去。”他懊恼地敲了敲脑袋，仿佛当他的头颅是台生锈的留声机，“也许让勒努能帮我回忆起来，他一定能的，他与我一起经历过同样的事。”

“我们会把他带回来的。”语毕，阿弥尔夏尔不再说什么，只是抱紧阿代尔斐尔，亲吻粉金色的卷发下温润如玉的额头，在心里默默地祈求神明保佑他的弟弟别像他的哥哥那样离开他。


	9. Chapter 9

“就是它了，”莫斯巴特手里握着枚白色的晶石，在划过夜空的电闪中散发着微蓝的光芒，“这是妖精女王赠予祖先的宝物，已经被我们家族保管了几百年，如今传到我的手中，正好验证它是否真的具有传说中的力量，能够打开通往以太之海的门。”

“你怎么知道它是真的？”格利姆爵士用鉴赏珠宝的眼光打量着那块石头，它并不比一块钻石剔透，颜色也不如海蓝宝或是祖母绿那样引人瞩目，哪怕是他的珠宝匣里最不值钱的一块也比它看起来上档次，“也许仙子骗了你的祖先，给了他一块普通的石头说是什么宝石。”

“总得试试才知道。”莫斯巴特面容疲惫，为了确保仪式顺利进行，他已经两个昼夜没合眼，没有多余的力气浪费在无意义的闲话，他看了眼站在雨帘里等待的阿代尔斐尔，“准备好了吗？”

“随时。”阿代尔斐尔回答，电光刹那闪过，照亮他美丽而坚定的脸，大雨将他的白衣淋得湿透，整个人都仿佛变得透明，像是随时要融化在这夜色里。在这个夏季的上一场暴雨中，他就是在此处同一个位置遇见贾维斯的。

“别在里面待太久，”阿弥尔夏尔满面水痕，拉着男孩的手，紧紧地不舍得放开，他用恳求的声音说，“找不到就回来，我们可以再想别的办法。”

“明白。”阿代尔斐尔将手抽出来，给了阿弥尔夏尔一个饱满湿润的拥抱，两张一模一样的脸贴在一起，阿代尔斐尔的唇几乎要碰到阿弥尔夏尔的耳垂，“成为你的弟弟是我的荣幸，亲爱的阿弥尔。”

弟弟。阿弥尔夏尔将男孩抱得更紧，千般话语如鲠在喉，却怎么也说不出口。他多么希望时间能在此刻停住，在他还能拥抱阿代尔斐尔，而阿代尔斐尔也相信自己即将与好友重逢的时刻。

“很抱歉打扰你们，”哈蒙斯走过来，轻声说，带着歉意，“但我们的时间不多，仪式必须在雷暴结束前完成。阿代尔斐尔爵士，如果你的决定没有更改，那就请到这边来，站在这个魔法阵中间，喝下这副药剂。”

“等我回来，哥哥。”阿代尔斐尔眨眨眼睛，露出狡黠的微笑，试图让氛围变得轻松一些，雨水却不识趣地从他的睫毛上流淌下来，为他的表情平添几分令人心碎的悲伤。

说罢，阿代尔斐尔后退几步，狠心离开阿弥尔夏尔的怀抱，转身接过哈蒙斯手里的小瓶子，毫不犹豫地拧开，将里面的液体一饮而尽。

又一道电光划过，远方有巨木倒下的声音，轰隆作响。只见阿代尔斐尔的身体晃了晃，眼睑沉重地眨了眨，侧脸望向阿弥尔夏尔，微笑着慢慢地闭上。

莫斯巴特手里的晶石刹那发出耀眼的白光，无数枚细碎的光点飘向阿代尔斐尔，围绕着他的身体形成几道闪光的环带，渐渐地朝着胸膛的方向凝聚，随后消失在心脏的位置。

光芒完全进入的瞬间，阿代尔斐尔的身体忽然倾倒，就像被抽去支撑的稻草人，朝着泥泞的地面跌落。阿弥尔夏尔及时地伸手接住，极尽温柔地扶着他慢慢躺下，枕着自己的膝盖。草地又湿又冷，泥水形成了小溪，浸透他的靴子与裤腿，但阿弥尔夏尔毫不在乎，只是微微弓起背部，替阿代尔斐尔看似沉睡的面容遮挡雨水。

“他的灵魂已经离开肉体，水晶的光芒会引导他去往以太之海。”莫斯巴特捧着手里的无价之宝，目不转睛地凝视着它明亮却不刺眼的光辉。

格利姆爵士怀疑地盯着阿代尔斐尔苍白的脸，“他看起来就跟死了没什么两样。”

“失去灵魂的肉体也就等同于死亡遗留的躯壳。”莫斯巴特目不转睛，依旧望着那光，仿佛能透过这块水晶的镜面看到另一个世界，从他毫无波澜的表情来看，事情正按照他预想的顺利进行。

“那么问题来了，”格利姆爵士严肃地指出，“你怎么知道这块石头真的打开了通往死亡的大门？说不定这石头根本没用，只会发光，而他也只是普普通通的死了，反正你也不保证他能回来。”

莫斯巴特没有功夫回答，他正全神贯注地感知着以太的流动，于是哈蒙斯替他解释，“妖精族信奉等价交换，亏欠对方多少，就一定会偿还多少，莫斯巴特的祖先救了女王的命，那位陛下绝不会欺骗自己的恩人。”

“也说不定是他的祖先编造了故事，找来一块会发光的石头，然后骗子孙们说是妖精女王的赠礼。”格利姆爵士不依不饶，他对一旁的菲尼贝特挑眉，示意他说点什么，可枪骑士却没有兴趣，于是他只好自己强调，“反正也没有任何办法验证这种事。”

莫斯巴特不愿费心争辩，专注地盯着手里的光芒，“所以我提前警告过风险。”

“但有一点不容置疑，”哈蒙斯只好解围，更多是说给阿弥尔夏尔听的，格利姆爵士的话使那位骑士的表情变得凝重，就像一块风化剥落的石灰岩，任何的触碰都可能导致分崩离析，“这块石头蕴含着强大的能量，与自然界中存在的六种以太都存在着微妙的共鸣，它的的光芒看起来是消散在眼前，能量却向着无法感知的方向流动，就像是一条通往虚空的河流。当人类死去时，灵魂的旅程就是这样的。所以我们有理由相信，阿代尔斐尔爵士沿着这条河去往了以太之海，妖精女王并没有欺骗莫斯巴特的祖先，莫斯巴特的祖先也没有虚构传说。”

“那他要怎么回来呢？”尽管菲尼贝特示意他别再说话，格利姆爵士却还是问道，“难道这条河还能逆流吗？”

哈蒙斯回答不出这个问题，目光悲悯地抬头望着天空，“让我们一起祈祷吧。既然阿代尔斐尔爵士已经从那里回来过一次，那就一定能有办法再回来第二次。”

水声与人言在阿弥尔夏尔耳边汇聚成嘈杂的一团，他只觉得脑海里嗡嗡作响，什么都听不清。阿代尔斐尔的身体在冰凉的雨水中快速变冷，不管他如何尝试着抱紧也温暖不起来。寒意透过皮肤渗透进他的躯体，夺走他从里到外的温度。这种感觉，就仿佛正经历自己的死亡。

贾维斯半跪在他身边，扶着他因恐惧和寒冷而颤抖的肩膀，为他提供沉默却坚实的依靠，一双紫色的眼睛里充满担忧。诗人曾经见过阿弥尔夏尔失去哥哥时的绝望，不想自己的爱人再一次经历相同的折磨。

电闪雷鸣依旧主宰着天空，时间并没有过去多久，对阿弥尔夏尔而言，却像是永恒一般漫长。莫斯巴特手里的晶石渐渐暗淡，只留萤火虫般的微光在夜色里勉强闪烁。

“再不回来就来不及了。”哈蒙斯说。他的话音未落，只听一声脆响，水晶在莫斯巴特的手里碎裂，化作万千无光的尘埃，消失在暴雨肆虐的黑暗里。

“不——！”阿弥尔夏尔发出嘶哑的悲鸣，在夜色里听来分外凄楚，他使劲地摇晃着阿代尔斐尔，拍打男孩的脸颊与背部，但无论他如何尝试唤醒，心跳始终在那安静的胸腔里缺席。

他绝望地绞紧手臂，将脸埋在阿代尔斐尔冰冷的颈窝，为自己没有阻止男孩去冒这有来无回的险而痛苦不已。

而后隐隐约约的，他感到耳旁有风吹过，不是裹挟着暴雨雷鸣的狂风，而是温柔卷起他头发的微风，轻得好像彻骨的悲恸所带来的一瞬幻觉。

“我要喘不过气了，阿弥尔。”是阿代尔斐尔的声音，他半睁着碧绿的眼睛，脸上挂着疲惫的微笑，胳膊抬起来又放下，手掌沾满了泥水，倔强地指向电光闪过的方向。

“那边。”莫斯巴特望向森林的北面。

贾维斯的反应比任何人都快，他像离弦的利箭冲进夜色，要在黑暗的森林里寻找一个人的踪影，再没有谁比他更擅长这件事。

弓箭手在闪电的白光中消失，又在雷鸣落下时返回，抱着一个跟阿代尔斐尔身形肖似的人，原先披在他身后的斗篷被解下，包裹着怀里如婴儿般赤裸的身体。紧贴着他胸膛的是张有伤痕的脸，看起来十分年轻，几络紫色的长发湿漉漉地沿着耳边垂下，就像是夏日里被雨水打湿的紫藤花。

“嗨，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔轻声唤道，眼睛里流下滚烫的热泪，滴在阿弥尔夏尔冰冷的手背上，瞬间驱散了所有的寒意。

阿弥尔夏尔抱起阿代尔斐尔，贾维斯抱着让勒努，所有人片刻不耽搁地朝着木屋转移。

在暴风雨侵蚀不到的温暖室内，贾维斯将他的血给了让勒努，而阿弥尔夏尔也再一次割开手腕，为了阿代尔斐尔，他愿意做千百次同样的事情。


	10. Chapter 10

肆虐的雷暴结束在夜半时分，水分蒸腾出的雾气在黎明时分消散，朝霞自远处的山峦背后缓缓升起，透过树木枝杈照射下来的阳光越来越明亮，为渐次苏醒的一切蒙上金色的光辉。让勒努却没有醒来，他依然沉睡，皮肤冰冷，嘴唇苍白，只有鼻腔里极为微弱的气流，像风雨中摇摇欲坠的蜘蛛丝，勉强维系着他的生命。

按照莫斯巴特的说法，此时距离那场夺去他们生命的战斗已有近月时间，让勒努的灵魂在以太之海里经受了长时的消融，维系生命的能量损耗太多。黑魔法师要阿代尔斐尔做好最坏的准备，如果残存的以太不足以维持意识，那么阿代尔斐尔带给让勒努的，将不是生命，而是另一次死亡。其间贾维斯给让勒努输过三次血，每次间隔一天，以维持他的生命体征不至于消失。善良的诗人本想再尝试第四次，但哈蒙斯拒绝了他的要求，因为诗人的身体也已经抵达了极限。

剩下能做的只有祈祷。

阿代尔斐尔始终没有放弃希望，他每日都守在好友的床边，为沉睡中的骑士梳理长发，擦去额头偶尔沁出的冷汗，为他介绍关于这个世界的一切。

哈蒙斯与莫斯巴特将事情的始末禀报给了王，于是魔法宫殿里所有的骑士都知道了，在苍茫的宇宙中还存在着另一个奇妙的世界，就如同镜像一般，在那里也生活着同样忠诚勇敢的十二位骑士，其中的两位出于某种机缘巧合来到了雷克兰德，阿弥尔夏尔爵士与贾维斯爵士把他们看作亲兄弟，于是他们也成了所有骑士的受保护者。

宫殿里的骑士们轮番来到森林，探望木屋里藏身的阿代尔斐尔与沉睡的让勒努，在这两位年轻人的面容与眼睛里，他们看到了昔日青春热血的自己，荡气回肠的旧时光在他们的心里昨日再现。他们虔心地向神明祈祷，祝愿让勒努爵士早日醒来，阿代尔斐尔爵士要与他的好友在雷克兰德度过漫长且幸福的一生，他们的同伴也不该忍受失去亲人之苦。就连王和总骑士长也来到床边，按着阿代尔斐尔与让勒努的额头给与祝福，赐予他们属于这个世界的骑士的荣耀。托尔斯威尔王有着与他们宣誓效忠的教皇极为相似的眉眼，即使他看起来要年轻将近半个世纪，阿代尔斐尔也能将那张威严的脸与记忆中冰天宫上位者的尊容重合。

或许是大家的以太汇聚在这里，引起了沉睡者的共鸣，让勒努的脸色渐渐红润，以太的波动也慢慢变得平稳。终于，在一个日光初升的清晨，他奇迹般地睁开眼睛。那时天刚蒙蒙亮，房间里的光线模糊不清，只有将近熄灭的夜灯勉强照亮床边的人影。

“阿代尔？”让勒努声音微弱，努力地撑开眼睑，背光的角度，视野模糊不清。

阿弥尔夏尔对他露出微笑，伸手想要触碰他的伤痕，却想起他曾经因阿代尔斐尔而对贾维斯举剑的事，羞愧地停住手，“阿代尔照顾了你整夜，刚刚才睡下。我去叫他。”

还不等他起身，一个欢快的身影冲进来，“早安，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔像只调皮的云雀，一头扎进好友的怀里，把那头悉心照料得柔顺的长发当作开花的树丛，“你可真是睡了好长的一觉呢！”

“等等，是我花了眼吗？”让勒努揉揉眼睛，一脸疑惑地看着两张一模一样的脸，熹微的晨光减弱了发色的差异，面前的两个人看起来就像是双胞胎，“怎么有两个你？”

“这位是我的哥哥，”阿代尔斐尔笑嘻嘻地介绍，“他叫阿弥尔夏尔，是位相当了不起的骑士。”

“哥哥？”让勒努表情迷茫，他从不知道阿代尔斐尔还有个孪生兄弟。

“是的，哥哥，全世界最好的哥哥，”阿代尔斐尔更加欢快地笑起来，他几乎整夜未合眼，疲惫却在极致的喜悦中一扫而空，“不过别嫉妒，你也有一个爱你的好哥哥，他用自己的鲜血拯救了你，给了你第二次生命。”

“我想我还是再睡一会儿吧。”让勒努揉了揉额头，将被阿代尔斐尔蹭乱的发梢理到脑后，“这梦实在是太奇怪了。”

“这可不是梦，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔表情认真，忽然凑近，在让勒努锁骨处的小窝上用力按了下。

让勒努发出一声吃痛的惨叫。阿代尔斐尔拉开窗帘，乳白色的阳光霎时间照射进来，两只蝴蝶正在窗棂上攀爬的绿色藤蔓上跳舞，满目苍翠瀑布般落入眼帘，让勒努顿时清醒过来，却更加惶恐，“这里不是伊修加德。”

“欢迎来到崭新的世界。”阿弥尔夏尔亲切地说，像一个兄长那样拥抱弟弟的好友，“这是另一座骑士冒险的舞台。阿代尔将会对你讲述一个很长的故事，但在那之前，我要先告诉你，一个勇敢的男孩是如何闯入虚无之地，从死神手里夺回他亲爱的朋友的。”

“都说了我不是孩子。”阿代尔斐尔抱怨着强调，眼睛里却笑出了水珠，抬起手偷偷地擦去。

讲故事的时间开始了。日头在闲言碎语中攀升，最终抵达了苍穹的最高处，花园里的花朵全都舒展着叶片，放眼望去的一切生机勃勃，充满希望。

贾维斯进门时，迎接他的是一双异色眼睛的注视。

“我想，”让勒努试探着说，他还不太能适应这件事，“你就是我的哥哥吧？”

“是的，”诗人走近床边，“我叫贾维斯。”

“阿代尔已经告诉我了一切，我想我欠你很多。”让勒努望着贾维斯手臂上的伤痕，三道笔直锋利的刀口划过皮肤，好像野兽的利爪留下的痕迹，“我们素未谋面，你却愿意为我做这样的事。真不知道该怎么报答你。”

“你是我弟弟，”贾维斯摆手道，“我只是在尽一个哥哥的责任——在你生活的世界里，在那个名叫伊修加德的国家，你还有别的哥哥吗？”

“没有，”让勒努回答，“我是长子，下面有一个弟弟，今年刚成为伯爵家的侍从骑士。”

“我没有家人。”贾维斯遗憾地叹息，“也许曾经有过，但我不知道他们是谁。我被一群游吟诗人收养，自小跟着他们四处卖艺，森林、原野、山川、河流都是我的家，我弹唱过许多歌颂手足之情的诗歌，却从未能真正体会其中的感受。直到你出现在我的面前，在那个暴风骤雨之夜，我看到你躺在泥泞的草地上，那一刻我真实地感到了心痛，为我从未见过的人，为我来自另一个世界的弟弟，就好像我们打小在一起，从未分开过一样。”见让勒努不说话，他惶然地问，“是不是过于煽情了？请原谅我是个诗人，浪漫是我的宿命。”

“不，”让勒努摇头道，“我是在想，为什么我就不能拥有像你这样的好口才呢？这样我就不会总是在拌嘴的时候输给阿代尔了，我就从来没有哪一次说得过他。”

“但你能长得比我更高！”阿代尔斐尔笑着提醒。

“看起来是如此。”让勒努望着贾维斯挺拔的身材，“这个叫做雷克兰德的地方，一定有着伊修加德和艾欧泽亚都没有的美食。要是我的同伴们能有机会尝到就好了。”

遗憾是所有故事里不可或缺的成分，即使在美好的结局里，也不是事事都能顺遂。贾维斯沉默地抱了抱让勒努，除了阿弥尔夏尔，他还从未与任何人如此亲密。

“但我们大家总会再相逢的，”让勒努抬起头来，十分确信地说，“当我们在这个世界过完此生，灵魂再次进入那片以太之海的时候，我要将在这个世界看到的所有事告诉他们。”他低头思考了片刻，又抬起来认真地看着贾维斯，“阿代尔告诉我，你们建立起了一个和平安定的国家是吗？那在前方等待着伊修加德的，是否也是同样光明美好的未来？虽然我们没能成功结束这场持续千年的战争，但在我们看不见的身后，一定会有人继续为之努力。我的意识里恍惚有这样的画面，在巍峨的皇都，战火停歇了，人们开始重建家园……”

“那不是幻觉，”莫斯巴特走进来，新鲜的药剂在他的手里的玻璃瓶内晃动，随着他靠近，空气里散发起微苦的甜味，“以太之海里交融着所有人的意识，进入你脑海的，应该是在你之后死去的人的记忆。”

“也就是说，我们的愿望实现了？”让勒努急切地想要确认，虚弱的身体支起来，又无力地倒下去。他用一双殷盼的眼睛望着哈蒙斯，期待着白魔法师的回答。

“可以这么相信。”哈蒙斯扶起他，温和地说，这并不完全是个善意的安慰。

“太好了！”阿代尔斐尔雀跃地与好友相拥。距离他的苏醒已有许多时日，可直到此时此刻，他才感觉自己真正重获新生。让勒努也是如此，新生的以太在他的身体里奔涌，充满了鲜活的力量。

贾维斯十分后悔没有将竖琴带在身边，这一瞬间激荡他心里的喜悦与幸福，足够他写上一千首一万首赞美爱与命运的雅歌。


	11. Chapter 11

关于未来的事情被提起的时候，他们正在森林里享用下午茶。结界是莫斯巴特的主意，黑魔法师在木屋周围布置了精妙的魔法阵，只要人类靠近这里，就会感到莫名的阴森可怖，不会再想要往深处前进，也就不会接近木屋，发现这里生活着两位与阿弥尔夏尔和贾维斯几乎同貌的骑士。

“说来奇怪，”让勒努依次注满四只茶杯，“雷克兰德的清茶口感竟与伊修加德的颇为相似，尤其是添加了薄荷与蜂蜜之后，那一抹雪水般的清冽回甜，就像是霜雪里封存的糖渍橄榄，军营里的大伙都喜欢这种特别的味道，尤其是寒冬里大雪纷飞的时候，从岗哨上下来，就期望能喝口热茶。”

“也许，这就是同一种茶叶，只是生长在了不同的世界。就和我们一样。”贾维斯望着餐布上的点心，让勒努是按照阿代尔斐尔的喜好做的，出于原因明显的巧合，也全是阿弥尔夏尔最爱的口味，诗人咀嚼着面包里带咸味的肉松，隐隐地感到有些自愧不如，早年的流浪生活没有给他成为美食家的机会。

“我觉得，”阿弥尔夏尔放下手里没吃完的半块饼干，他的味蕾还期待着品尝更多的滋味，可是饱胀的胃部却已经宣告投降。他以一种神秘的视线打量贾维斯，“既然让勒努能做出这么好吃的东西，那么你也应该拥有同样的天赋，只是还没有机会发掘出来。”

“是吗？”贾维斯眼眸一亮，望着阿弥尔夏尔手里烤得金黄的曲奇，砂糖的颗粒在上面覆盖一层白霜，他也想为自己的爱人做出这样精致美味的点心。

“我给你配方，”让勒努会意地说，眼神里充满鼓励，“按照步骤做，一点都不难，比同时射中一队飞翔的野雁容易多了。”

“要这样说的话……”阿代尔斐尔盯着让勒努，眼睛里渐渐露出神秘的微笑，在那碧绿如湖的水波里，有某种新奇的想法在闪烁。

让勒努被他看得惶恐，忽然意识到什么，“你不是打算要我跟贾维斯学唱歌吧，阿代尔？这可不是能速成的才能。你忘记我落选唱诗班的事了吗？我就不是这块料。”

“那是因为你在口袋里偷藏糖果，引来了蚂蚁爬在典礼的外袍上。那个老古板说这是大不敬，我们可都觉得你的声音好听极了。”阿代尔斐尔大笑，“但我刚刚想起的是另一件事。你还记得交汇河吗？那场让我们成为搭档的战斗。真是千钧一发啊，那头巨龙快要咬断我的脖颈，却忽然长啸一声倒下。我只觉得视野里有颗流星闪过，之后才知道那是你扔出的宝剑，刚好砸中那头巨龙的要害。你扔得可真准，就像神射手一样。”

“你是不知道。我当时都要吓死了。”让勒努松了一口气，怎么都行，只要别让他学唱歌，“我看见那头巨龙重重地倒下，你的身体刚好被压在下面，连一点也看不见。我还以为你……这可是我的罪过，我那时想，是我害你被巨龙压死了。但感谢战女神保佑，松软的雪下是块凹地，你完好无损地活了下来，还能跟我继续做朋友。”

“那是我十四岁时的事情，”阿代尔斐尔眯起眼睛，“成为骑士的第一场战斗，若不是你救了我，那将会成为最后一场。”

“哈罗妮女神保佑着你，”让勒努将酒杯递给好友，“她哪会忍心看着这么美丽的脸蛋被恶龙碾碎？”

“嘻。”阿代尔斐尔做了个鬼脸，“你说话越来越像个诗人了。”

“而你变成了只花猫。”阿弥尔夏尔笑着伸手，擦去男孩嘴角的巧克力酱，随意地舔了舔手指。

让勒努将柠檬扔进清酒里，随后大家碰杯，那个下午的第五次，每个人脸上都是红晕晕的，就像幸福染上的痕迹。

阿代尔斐尔喝光杯子里的酒，却没有放下，握着叉子敲了敲光滑的杯沿。

“我们有件重要的事要宣布。”他清了清嗓子说。

“是什么？”阿弥尔夏尔好奇地看着他，“可别告诉我……你们也不想再只是做朋友了。”开玩笑的话话说出口，连他自己也感到吃惊，曾经何时他对这个话题讳莫如深，避之不及，如今却可以大方地以此佐餐。

“才不是这个。”阿代尔斐尔羞赧地否认，皱着眉头，装作生气，又很快松弛开，“我跟让勒努决定去旅行。”

“旅行？”阿弥尔夏尔重复道，“你的意思是，要离开这里？”

“我们想好好看看雷克兰德，还有这个奇妙世界的其他部分。”阿代尔斐尔说，“尽管这森林很美，但一直藏在木屋里也不是办法，要是哪天不小心被村民们看见了，恐怕会引起轩然大波，到那时就不好收场了。但在距离这里很远的地方，人们并不熟悉你们的样貌，即使偶然间见过，觉得我们很像，也很容易敷衍过去，世间相像的人那么多，这完全可以只是巧合。”

阿弥尔夏尔不说话，他不知道该说什么。让另一个世界的存在成为暂时的秘密，是经过王与骑士们共同商议决定的事，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努的名字与故事只记载在托尔斯维尔王本人的日记里，与湖畔宫殿里的诸多秘密一起沉睡，等到将来某一天，命运所示的时机到来时才会公之于众。

他与贾维斯都没有反对这个决定，只是隐约表示过担心，那片森林广袤得无边无际，对两个年轻而鲜活的生命来说却显得太狭小了。

蚂蚁不知何时爬了上来，在他手里的饼干上搬运白糖。阿弥尔夏尔放下，又拿了一块，蘸着牛奶，慢慢地品尝，直到完全咽掉才开口，“你们打算什么时候走？”

“等让勒努教会贾维斯做点心吧。”阿代尔斐尔将冰糖放在他的茶杯里，摇晃出一阵清脆的声音，“这样即使我们不在，你也能吃到美味的烤饼干和莓子酱。”

阿弥尔夏尔点点头，尝试微笑。头顶上的树叶已经开始发黄，阳光透下来时金灿灿的，落在阿代尔斐尔的额头与肩膀上，将男孩的全身都笼罩在光辉之中。“不知不觉都已经秋天了。冬季森林里的路不好走，至少在这里呆到明年春天吧。”

“听你的。”阿代尔斐尔往他那边挪了挪，亲昵地蹭着兄长的手臂，“别难过，亲爱的哥哥，又不是再也见不到了。我和让勒努会给你们写信，告诉你们旅途中发生的事情，也会时常回到这里看望你们——我们会把自己藏在斗篷与面具下，不让任何人看见我们的脸。你们就等着被我们带回来的小玩意儿淹没吧。”

“还有各种香料与奇妙的美食。”让勒努也说，拉着贾维斯的衣袖，诗人多愁而敏感的眼睛里满是令他心痛的哀伤，“说不定，我们会在旅途中听见人们为歌颂你们而唱的歌。”

“那样的话，”贾维斯抚摸着让勒努的辫子说，“请一定要告诉我们，人们是如何评价王与他的十二位骑士的。”

事情就这么定下来了。他们在初秋的和风里再次举起酒杯，水晶玻璃碰在一起，叹息声里夹杂着欢笑。一群大雁飞过他们头顶的苍穹，鸟雀的眼睛不受结界的干扰，黑曜石般的瞳仁里印下他们依靠在一起相互拥抱的画面。

次年春天，第一场春雷落下后第一场春雨停歇的清晨，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努告别王与十二位骑士，骑着骏马朝着森林的另一边走去。

大约三月之后，阿弥尔夏尔收到他们寄来的信，随信附送一袋花草的种子，装在精致的纸包里，写着它们分别采集自哪里。

阿代尔斐尔在信上说，他与让勒努正在阿弥尔夏尔家乡的城堡里做客，那里的人民生活得很快乐，领主阁下身体健康，深受所有人的爱戴。那些种子来自城堡的花园，台阶前的玫瑰、窗下的紫罗兰、道路边的马蹄莲、还有阿弥尔夏尔昔日房间外墙的牵牛花。

“……我们在小溪边露营，领主阁下带着仆从打猎经过，他听出了我与你相同的声音，说我令他想起了身在远方的儿子……直到晚餐时也才知道他是你的父亲，想要蒙上面纱已经来不及了。幸好，领主大人只把这当作令人愉快的巧合，并没有怀疑什么……我有些犹豫，但考虑再三后，还是告诉那位阁下，我曾在春天见过他的儿子，那位高贵的骑士英姿飒爽，和他的朋友在新草苏生的湖畔策马漫步，看上去一切都很好……把我给你寄来的这些种子种下吧，这样你就能拥有一座来自故乡的花园。”

阿弥尔夏尔与贾维斯一起，将这些花播种在森林里的木屋边，当阿代尔斐尔与让勒努回来的时候，看到的是一片开满鲜花的庭院，将简谱的木屋装饰成鲜花环绕的别墅。

就像约定好的那样，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努差不多每年都会回来，最长久的分别也没有超过三年，那次他们远渡重洋到海的那边，踏上了就连阿代尔斐尔与贾维斯也没有到过的异域他乡，回来的时候马匹行囊里满载着绸缎与香料，还有各种珍贵的珠宝与艺术品。他们将收集自世界各地的珍宝献给托尔斯维尔王，还有更加珍贵的关于外敌与友邻的情报。

许多许多年之后，骑士们都不再年轻了。阿弥尔夏尔的父亲以高寿在睡梦中进入天国，得到消息的阿代尔斐尔与让勒努赶回来参加了葬礼。随后在阿弥尔夏尔的请求下，他们留在了城堡里，以代理人的身份统治这片美丽丰饶的土地。

历史书并没有记载阿弥尔夏尔是如何向属臣们解释的，但当地流传的歌谣都这么唱——阿弥尔夏尔有个自出生便被仙子收养的孪生兄弟，在他与友人的果断而英明的治理下，这片倚靠着森林的沃土绽放出了光辉。


End file.
